Torn
by breathbookslove
Summary: Brucas AU. Brooke and Lucas ended up having a baby in high school. The love triangle did happen. Fast forward 5 years later. They are living separate lives but have a close co parenting relationship. Peyton and Brooke's friendship has grown into a hatred on Peyton 's end. Add in a close Brooke and Jake friendship. Let me know you're thoughts readers Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Torn**

 **Chapter 1**

I would be lying if I said. I didn't love him. Our relationship changed me in every way. It showed me I had more to offer than my body to boys. That I was capable of more in life. Then marrying a rich guy.

The triangle between me, him, and Peyton. Was alive and well. Which affected Peyton and I's friendship. Everything came to a head at Nathan and Haley 's wedding reception.

It became this ongoing rumor around school. About a possible pregnancy. We were seniors in high school only 18 years old then.

He asked me straight out of there was any truth to the rumors.

My first reaction was to deny it. But I knew keeping the truth a secret wouldn't change it. So why lie.? I looked back at him. And was honest.

I admitted that I was pregnant and the baby was his.

I will never forget the look on his face.

Or the sting of the slap Peyton gave me when she found out accusing me. Of trying to get back at her for the kiss she and Lucas shared some time before.

I ended up keeping the baby. Throughout that time I was able to really lean on Haley, Nathan, Karen as a mother figure. And Lucas. Who was by my side throughout the entire pregnancy. While maintaining his relationship with Peyton. I found a devoted friend in Jake. Given how he had lived through this already.

Throughout my pregnancy I created my fashion line Clothes over bros. I was determined to make that dream come true.

9 months later our son was born. Eli Henry Scott.

He was healthy and strong. He had my dark hair his father's blue eyes. And a combination of both our personalities.

Becoming parents cemented the bond and connection between Lucas and I. But then there was Peyton who made everything so much more difficult. Refusing to accept and love our son as her own.

I wasn't going to tell Lucas what to do or who to love.

As the years went by Lucas and I managed to co parent peacefully.

I was able to accomplish my dream of creating my fashion line and making it into a complete success. 5 years later. I owned my store in town.

Jake and I have become best friends. Peyton and I avoided each other at all cost. My son was my life. We were 23. Juggling our separate lives with Eli being our greatest accomplishment.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Torn**

 **Chapter 2**

Brooke smiled as she looked up. Hearing the sound of her front door opening. She had just managed to get some sketching done and do some household chores awaiting his arrival.

She was off for the day and her co owner and one of her closest friends Rachel Gatina McFadden. Was running the store for her. While she wasn't there. Brooke was able to enjoy her day knowing her store was in capable hands.

Brooke was wearing a grey t shirt and jeans with black flats. She had on no make up and her dark straight hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

A bright smile came across her face.

(Momma I'm home!) The young boy said. Running up to his mother.

Brooke opened her arms and hugged him tightly.

(How was you're weekend at your dad's.?) Brooke asked. Looking up at him.

(It was great! We went to watch uncle Nathan play basketball with his team. Then we had Chinese food, and watched movies. Then on Sunday daddy and I went camping just the two of us. It was the best. We walked on the trails, daddy taught me how to fish, and we went swimming in the lake, he started teaching me about the constellations which are the stars in the sky. You should come with us next time momma.) Eli said. Smiling up at his mother.

(No you and your dad enjoy your guy time. Dinner should be ready in a few. I'll call you when it's ready.) Brooke said. Looking back at her son.

(Okay, I'm going to start reading the books I got from the bookstore. ) Eli said.

He walked away from his mother. And focused his attention on his father. (Bye daddy. Thanks for this weekend. It was so fun.) He said.

Hugging his father goodbye.

Lucas smiled hugging him back. (Spending time with you is my favorite part of the day. I'll see you next week. I love you.) Lucas said. Looking back at his son.

(I love you too daddy see you then.) Eli said. As he left the living room and went up the stairs.

Brooke walked over to where Lucas was. (Thanks for bringing him back on time.) She said. Looking to him.

(Of course I know how important it is that he stays on schedule. With school and his afterschool activities. I appreciate you letting him spend the night. It means alot to me being able to spend that quality time with him.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(He likes it better when we get along and not fight. Know that you don't need to ask my permission to take him places or if you want him to spend the night. He loves and needs us both. Let 's try to focus on that when it comes to Eli. It's all matters. We have parent teacher conferences in a few days. Are you still able to make it.?) Brooke asked.

(Yeah I am. I made sure my schedule was clear during that time.)

(And I couldn't agree more. A united front in terms of Eli is what's most important. I'll see you in a few days. ) Lucas said.

(Goodbye Lucas.) Brooke said. Walking over to the front door. Watching him leave as she closed and locked the door behind him.

Brooke turned back around and made her way to the kitchen.

Restarting the cooking on the meal she was preparing.

...

 **Author's note : Thank you all for the feedback. I'm excited to begin this new story. Let me know what you think of this chapter.? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Torn**

 **Chapter 3**

Sometime Later

(The table is all set for dinner momma.) Eli said. Looking over at his mother.

Brooke walked over to him scanning the table then looked back at him.

(You did a good job little man. Our table sits 12 and we're having over aunt Haley, uncle Nathan, and cousin Lydia and Jamie. Plus us. So you have just enough plates and cups. Did you clean up the toys in your room and do you're homework.?) She asked. Gazing up at him.

(Yep my homework is done. And my toys are picked up.) Eli said.

(Good boy. While your dad and I are at your conference in a few days. You're going to be staying at your grandma Karen's. Make sure you're all packed up for your sleep over at uncle Nathan and Haley's we're going to pick you up from grandma Karen's then drop you off there.) Brooke said. Looking over at her son.

(I'll be all packed and ready. But momma what are you going to do while I'm gone.? I don't want you to be alone.) Eli said. With concern in his voice.

Brooke took a hold of his hands and looked in his eyes.

(You don't ever have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. My job as you're mom is to love, look out, and keep you safe. If anyone does any worrying here it's me. Because that's what momma 's do whether you're little or big. I love you.) Brooke said. Taking him into her arms in a hug.

(I love you too momma. I'll try not to worry. But just make sure daddy stays with you. While I'm not there.) Eli said.

(Would that make you feel better.? Knowing he was there.?) She asked.

(Yeah it really would.) Eli said. Looking back at her.

At the sound of knocking at the front door. Eli ran over and opened it.

He smiled up at the faces in front of them.

(Hi Eli. My one and only god son. Would you mind bringing these cookies I bought for dessert tonight into the kitchen.? I'm sure you, Jamie and Lydia can handle that.) Haley said. Looking over at her son.

(We can handle this momma. Come on Lydia.) The other Scott boy said. Taking a hold of his twin sister's hand. As they walked beside their cousin. The children left the entryway and walked into the kitchen.

As the door closed the combined laughter of the children filled the air.

(Welcome you two. Dinner is ready. Take a seat we have cold alcoholic and non alcoholic beverages. And I bought this 3 layer cake from Karen's. I had a sample of it and I apologize in advance for the sugar rush Jamie and Lydia are going to have.) Brooke said. Engulfing Haley then Nathan into a hug. As the trio walked over to the table.

They sat down and began to put food on their plates and started to filled their cups with cold beverages. While they caught each other up on everything that's been going on in their lives.

Even though the friends saw each other on a daily basis there was always something new to talk about.

...

(Listen to Waves by Dean Lewis)

The triangle between myself, Brooke, and Peyton. Began in high school. And to be honest the more time goes on the more I realize it's never ended. When Brooke got pregnant. I was with Peyton. It was one night that she and I never planned on happening. It was weeks before Nathan and Haley's wedding and reception.

We had been distant for awhile. And that night. We reconnected.

It was easy, comfortable, and safe. The connection between Brooke and I. Has always been there. Our friendship and protectiveness of each other is why we are able to co parent so well.

After Eli was born. We had been home with him for a few days. Brooke looked to me and said. She was ending this triangle between the three of us. That Peyton and I could have one another. And we would only be parents to Eli. She let me go.

I should of fought for her. Made her see that there was more than just one night worth of emotion between us. That there was potential for something real. But my pride, stubbornness, and fear of what taking that chance could mean. Caused me to stay quiet.

And weeks later found my way back to Peyton. We dated for two years. But eventually that unraveled. After that was when Peyton 's hatred for Brooke began.I cared for Peyton back then. But it was nothing compared to what I felt and feel for Brooke.

Lucas thought to himself. As he erased the words he had written.

Calling his editor Lindsay. And asked for an extension on the outline of his new book. He was hit with a non ending case of writer 's block.

 _.._

 **Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Next up Brucas and the parent teacher conference. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Torn**

 **Chapter 4**

Days Later

I gazed down at my phone it was 6 ock. Parent teacher conferences had just begun and both Lucas and I were on time. We were actually waiting on the teacher.

(There must be alot of other parents here. We've never reached here before her.) Lucas said. Looking over at me.

I smiled over at him. I took in the sight of him. He had on a dark green long sleeved dress shirt and and black dress pants. With black dress shoes.

I on the other hand had on a purple sweater. Black leggings, and one of my favorite pair of boots with a heel. My hair was in layer curls and I had light make up on my face.

We made it a point to look nice for events like this at the school.

Most of the other parents didn't care about that. But for us it mattered.

There was this silent judgement that I think we both felt. With some of the other parents and even the teachers. Because we weren't a couple and didn't live together.

Lucas lives in the same neighborhood. His house is in walking distance to our home. Which makes shuffling Eli back and forth fairly easy. He never is deprived time and attention from either of us. We have complete shared custody of him. He understands we are not a couple. But will never stop being a family. He is our strongest tie but not the only one.

We are incredibly close and make it a point to have outings together with Eli and on our own with just each other. We have a past but our present relationship is all I focus on.

(We've gotten better at this being on time and coordinating our schedules. Remember when we had to have separate meetings with her because we weren't talking to each other.? We've come a long way. I'm proud of that. Of us.) I said. Looking back at him.

That's right. There was a point when Brooke and I weren't speaking. I was with Peyton then. Eli was just starting preschool then. It was a dark and stressful period for us both. We argued, and fought. I wasn't able to see Eli much. Because I was living with Peyton and she made the opportunity for our family situation to work incredibly difficult and uncomfortable. She didn't hide her hate for Brooke. And her dislike for Eli. Brooke wouldn't allow Eli to see me unless Peyton wasn't around.

And she was around all the time. After an incident where she called Eli a mistake. Was when Brooke cut off contact. Because Peyton had told that to Eli. Causing him to burst into tears. And pull away from Brooke and I. It was then I knew this relationship would not work out and I dumped Peyton. She didn't take it well to put it mildly. Her hate and anger towards Brooke grew. I moved out quickly and got my own place. I've been single ever since. Given the bond and relationship Eli and I have now I know that leaving and ending things was the greatest decision I could have made. Lucas thought to himself. As he looked up the door.

Eli 's teacher was now entering the room and took a seat in front of the parents.

Dating was apart of my life in high school. Once I became a mother none of that mattered anymore. Eli is and will forever be my priority. Plus when Lucas and I got together that one night. It was messy, complicated, and wrong. I don't regret it. But I know us being anything more than parents to our son. Terrified me. Lucas was the only man who had the capability to break my hurt and hurt me. He already did it once by choosing Peyton. We never dated and I think there was a reason for that. I felt everything so deeply and he never wanted more. So why risk it.?) Brooke thought to herself. As she focused her attention on the teacher.

(Mr. Scott. Miss Davis. Thank you for meeting with me today. I apologize for my lateness there are alot more parents here then there was last time.)

(Now let's begin. Eli is a joy to have in class. He's kind, helpful, and full of personality. An incredibly bright student. And one of the most well liked children in class. He always wants Make sure other kids feel included. And he has a book with him all the time. I have no concerns.) She said. Looking to them

(We are really happy and glad to hear he's doing so well.) Brooke said.

(He looks forward to coming to class every day. Let us know if there is any changes you have our contact information feel free to reach out to either of us.) Lucas said.

(I will see you both next time.)She said. Looking to us.

With that the conference was over.

..

Sometime Later

(Listen to Ocean by Seafret.)

Brooke and Lucas sat next to each other. They had ordered take out and were sharing one of the leftover bottles of wine Brooke had left in her fridge. The heat was on in the home along with the fireplace. Attempting to warm up the home during winter in Tree Hill.

(Tonight has went better than I imaged it would. He loves reading, is kind and protective like you are.) Brooke said. Looking up at Lucas.

He smiled up at her. (Full of personality, makes friends easily, and always wants to make sure other people feel included. Just like you. He has you're big heart.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(He has the best parts of us. He was worried about me staying here alone after the conference. He said he would feel better if you were with me. But I don't need you to take care of me. I can do that myself. ) Brooke said. Looking to him.

But I want to be here and take care of you. Lucas thought to himself.

(I'll stay here for the night. Just to give him some peace of mind. That boy loves you so much.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled up at him. (That would be alright. He loves you too.) She said.

Lucas put his hand on away stray hair from her face. Tucking it behind her ear. (It's late. We should probably get to bed.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

Brooke gazed up at him. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Eventually the two separating.

(Or we can be honest with each other and say what we really want.) Brooke said.

(For me it's simple. I want you.) Lucas said. Locking eyes with her.

Brooke's face softened. (I want you too.) Brooke confessed. Looking away from him.

...

 **Author's note : I'm so humbled by your support. Let me know you're thoughts. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Torn**

 **Chapter 5**

(Listen to Comatose by Mikky Ekko.)

The fire rustled in front of them. Lucas put his hand on hers.

(Look at me.) He said. Gazing up at her.

(I can't I shouldn't of said that.) Brooke said. Getting up as she avoided his gaze. Getting off the couch as she walked over to the large bookcases in the corner of the room.

Lucas walked over to where she was. Taking a hold of her hand.

Causing her to turn around and look up at him.

The sight of tears falling from her eyes. Made his heart sink.

(This was wrong. I need to be alone.) Brooke said. Wiping her eyes.

(You should go home. Yeah that is what should happen.) Brooke said.

(Is that what you really want.?) I asked. Unsure if I really wanted the answer.

(No. I want you to stay. Years ago I took myself out of it. This never-ending cycle between us and Peyton. You chose Peyton. Now after everything we've gone through we are at last on stable ground. Our relationship works. There is no anger or bitterness. Why ruin that.?) She asked. Looking up at me the emotion in her voice thick.

I took a hold of both her hands. Looking into her eyes as I spoke.

(Because it's not enough. For me and I know it's not what you really want. We could of been together. But I didn't fight for you then. I let you walk away and I have regretted that every day since then. I was stubborn, full of pride, and unable to be willing to be vulnerable and risk opening my heart to you. Because I couldn't stand the idea of losing you. In the end I lost you anyway and time with our son that I will never get back.)

(I never loved Peyton. I was with her because you weren't available.)

(I love you Brooke. I'm in love with you. )

(I want a life with you and our son together. As a family. You are first. You and Eli are everything to me.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked back at him. (I want that too. I'm in love with you. Then, now. I want to risk it. And build a life together.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

Lucas leaned over kissing her.

Brooke kissed him back.

Feeling this fire inside her ignite.

She melted into him. He pulled her into his arms.

Placing kisses all over her.

She felt her heart pounding loudly.

She attempted to catch her breath. Taking his hand in hers.

They're eyes locked on each other as she lead him out of the living room.

They walked through the hallway. Once the two reached the front of Brooke's bedroom door. Lucas opened it and lead her inside. Shutting and locking the door behind them.

Lucas took her arms leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Taking off his shirt. Touching him as gently.

He reached for her shirt pulling it off of her. Never taking his eyes off her.

He reconnected their lips. Laid her down on the bed.

He began laying kisses down her body.

She kept her eyes on him. He took her out of the leggings.

Her focus was getting rid of the layers he had. She kissed him laid him down and got him out of the rest of his clothes.

He reconnected their lips laying her back down.

She dug her fingers into his back. Knowing she was leaving marks but couldn't care less.

He slowly revealed the final layer separating them.

(I love you so much.) He said. Looking into her eyes.

(I love you too.) She said. Locking eyes with him.

He leaned down kissing her.

Their bodies moved together. As one. The years of seperation evaporated as they gave themselves to each other. Letting down their guards and completely opening their hearts to each other. Allowing the past to stay there.

The hours passed. Brooke laid in his arms. He held her securely.

She gazed up at him.

He leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Smiling happily.

He kissed her back. When they eventually seperated.

He ran his hands through her hair.

(We need to talk about what this means. And what we are to each other. ) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(You want to talk right now.?) Lucas asked. Looking to her.

(No I want to love you and I want you to love me. )

(Let's just focus on us.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

He took her into his arms and pulled the covers over them.

...

In the morning

Brooke felt this overwhelming feeling of happiness.

As she woke up and turned to the side of her.

(You're so beautiful it hurts.) Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Brooke smiled looking up at him.

(Good morning. What time is it.? I have work and Eli has to get picked up and taken to school.) Brooke said. Attempting to get up and out of bed.

(I picked him up from Nathan and Haley 's. Got him breakfast and dropped him off at school. I thought you could use the sleep. Plus you said you wanted to talk. When I got back I decided to make breakfast.)

(Pancakes, eggs, sausage, coffee. Sweet, a little cream. I know how you like it. I thought once you were done eating we could talk like you wanted to last night. ) Lucas said.

(No distractions, clear mind. I need a shower after I'm done eating. Then we can talk. Thank you for this. Taking care of Eli and taking care of me too.) She said. Gazing up at him.

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on it. Looking back at her.

(When you have everything you've ever wanted. All that's left to do is cherish it. And savor every second you have.) Lucas said.

...

 **Author's note :Let me know you're thoughts.? Next up Brucas heart to heart talk. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Torn**

 **Chapter 6**

Sometime Later

After trying on multiple outfits I decided on a black sweater dress and green leggings. I left my hair down and had on no make up. My mind went raced as I was in the shower. Flashbacks of last night went over and over in my head as I made the bed. Once I got dressed.

I walked into the living room. And the sight of Lucas sitting there caused my heart to ache. I sat down next to him.

Taking in the sight of the happiness that came across his face. As I made my presence known. I longed to savor this moment. Where everything between us was possible.

(Listen to Find my way back by Eric Baries.)

(I'm not keeping you from work right.?) I asked.

(No. We can always have this talk another time. Don't you have to get to the store.?) He questioned. Looking to me.

(Yeah. But I called Rachel. And told her I would be late. We can't put off having this conversation. It's really important. )

I reached over taking his hand in mine.

(Last night was amazing, beautiful, and re reaffirmed how much I love you and how much you love me. Nothing matters more to me then that.)

(But it was also unexpected, and reckless, irresponsible. We were driven so much by our emotions. Now that I've had time to think and process what went on with us. I realized that we moved too fast. We weren't thinking. Loving each other and wanting to be together again. Isn't enough.)

(Before when news of my pregnancy got out and throughout those months. Peyton made our lives a living hell. And we were not together then. Just two people trying to figure out and handle our situation.)

(I can't go through that again. If we were to be together again. She would make it impossible and any peace and happiness we had wouldn't last. Her feelings for you have never gone anywhere. It's been years and she still stakes this claim over you. If she were to find out about about us getting into a relationship. Who knows how she would react.)

(I can't risk her being apart of our world again. Especially with Eli being involved. She's a threat to all of us especially him. I can't risk her harming him or doing who knows what else. She hates me. But sees him as an obstacle in the way of her reunion with you.)

(Which is why I want us to date and figure things out between us first. If we work as a couple. Keep the fact that we're together to ourselves until we know for a fact that there is a future here. I think that this is the best way to go about it. As far as family and friends are concerned we're both single. In terms of Eli nothing changes with our arrangement. What do you think.?) Brooke asked. Looking up at him.

Lucas looked back at her. (I think it makes alot of sense. This is our first time attempting to be something more than friends. That's a huge deal in itself. If we weren't already parents we would be taking things step by step. I'm in complete agreement with you we go out on dates when we can,keep our outings as a family going. And continue our rountine with Eli.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. As she leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Eventually the two separated.

She smiled up at him. ( We have a few hours before we have to pick up Eli. Would you like to spend some time together.?) Brooke asked.

Lucas smiled back at her. (Yeah I would love that. We could go to the park and walk along the trails, then have a picnic on the benches by water. What do you think about that.?) Lucas asked.

(It sounds really nice. I've heard nothing but good things about those trails. And being able to spend time alone with you. Is a bonus I like very much. Now I have a question for you.) Brooke said. Gazing up at him.

(Ask me anything I'm an open book.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

( What do you think about last night and what happened between us.?) Brooke asked. Finding herself feeling nervous about the questioning.

Lucas took a hold of her hand in his.

(For me it was life changing, we weren't lost, confused, or guilty. Two people full of shame and embarrassment. Instead we were two adults acting on the connection, love, friendship, and feelings that have been there for years unexpressed. Meaningful, intense, and unforgettable. ) He said. Looking back at her.

Brooke felt reassured by his words.

(I feel the same way. Unashamed, and so in tune and connected to you. ) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(We have a picnic to put together. Do you want to handle the main meal or the dessert.?) He asked. Gazing up at her.

(Dessert, I want to see more of your cooking skills. I had no idea you could cook. ) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

As they got off the couch and joined hands.

He smiled up at her. (Everything I know was taught by my mom. Anything I know about cars, being a man and a father. Is because of Keith. ) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(They taught you well. I feel good about this. Us.) Brooke said. Smiling back at him. As they left the living room and began to make their way into the kitchen.

...

 **Author's note: Let me know you're thoughts.? The continued support means so much. I'm really having fun with this story. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Torn**

 **Chapter 7**

(Listen to Georgia by Vance Joy)

The hills were green and sprawling. There were strong trees with various colors on the leaves. The lake in the middle of the park was deep and blue. It went on for miles.

There were multiple walking trails. The more you tried them the easier it was to figure out. The sounds of birds chirping. People walking their pets and pushing their babies in strollers. Was the first sight you saw.

(It's stunning here. I can see why Eli loves it.) Brooke said. Looking over at Lucas.

(It's our little peace of paradise. Not alot of people come here and I like that alot. Eli loves the water and exploring the trails. I always stay close by if you get too far into the woods you could get lost.) Lucas said.

The two sit across from each other on one of the benches in the seating area.

(Good to know. He's been wanting me to come out here. But I don't want to intrude on your bonding time when it comes to this place. ) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

(You are his mom and the woman I love. You being here or any place we've been. Isn't intruding. I need you to know that and truly understand it.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

Brooke smiled putting her hand on his.

(Thank you for that. I'll keep that in mind. ) Brooke said.

Lucas took out the sandwiches and sides he made.

Placing them on the table. Then put the dessert to the side.

(You've created a delicious spread. I wonder what other hidden skills you have. ?) Brooke asked. Gazing up at him.

(I can't give away all my secrets. Keeping the mystery alive. Is how we'll still find each other interesting years from now.) Lucas said.

(I will never not be interested in you. You have had my heart for a long time. It feels good knowing we can openly express it and not hide how we feel even if it is just between us.) Brooke said.

The two began to eat and talked enjoying each other's company. And being able to have this privacy between the trees.

...

Sometime Later

A bright smile came across her face as Lucas looked over at her.

(Momma! Daddy! You two are picking me up together.?) Eli questioned. Looking to his parents as he got into the backseat.

And buckled his seatbelt.

Lucas took A hold of his son's backpack.

(You're dad and I thought we would change it up for the day. And we both pick you up. And see our favorite and beloved boy.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

(That's cool. I like it when the three of us spend time together. As a family. )

(Did you stay with momma while I was at aunt Haley and uncle Nathan 's . ?) Eli asked. Gazing over at his father.

(Yeah I did. Momma is always safe with me. That goes for you two my boy. Nothing or no one else in the world matters more to me then you and her.) Lucas said. Looking back at his son.

( We love you too. Don't we momma.?) Eli asked. Gazing up at his mother.

(Yes we do very much.) Brooke said. Smiling up at Lucas.

(We're going to drop momma off at work. Then you're spending rest of the week and weekend at my house.) Lucas said.

As he started the car and began to drive around town.

Eventually parking in front of the store.

(Bye momma. I love you. I'll see you next week.) Eli said. Wrapping his arms around his mother.

(I love you too. Behave for your dad. And I'll be checking in on a daily basis. My little man.) Brooke said. Letting him go from her arms as she left the car.

Brooke put her hand on Lucas's.

(I'll see you.) Brooke said.

(I'll see you then Brooke.) Lucas said. Leaning over placing a kiss on her cheek. Watching as she left the car and went inside her store.

He began to drive away minutes later.

...

(It's about time you showed up.) Rachel said. Smiling up at her as she walked over to where Brooke was.

(Thanks for taking the time to be here I had a long day.) Brooke said.

(It's fine I love working here. Plus I wasn't alone Jake was by my side.) She said. Looking over at him.

(Is everything okay with you and Eli.?) Jake questioned.

(We're wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow Jake. Go home spend time with my beautiful God daughter.) Brooke said. Leaning over hugging him.

He hugged her back. (Let me know if you need anything. And I will do exactly that.) Jake said. As he left the store.

(The sales at the store couldn't be better. And now let's talk about what I'm really interested in.) Rachel said. Smiling up at her.

(What is that look for.?) Brooke asked.

(Who are you having sex with.?) Rachel asked.

Brooke 's eyes went wide. (Rachel! I don't know what you're talking about.) Brooke said. Looking back at her.

(Lies! I have a seventh sense for this kind of thing. You are practically glowing. So try again. Who is he.?) Rachel asked.

Brooke looked back at her. (I am just happy. Life has really been great to me I got some extra sleep today. You're senses are off this time Rach. ) Brooke said.

(Whatever you say Davis.) Rachel said.

(We might as well close up. There are no more customers.) Rachel said.

(Let's go to Tric and get a drink or two.) Brooke said. Wrapping her arm around Rachel 's.

(Isn't this cozy.?) A voice said. Walking inside the store.

Brooke looked up.

(The sign on the store clearly says no shirt, no shoes, no crazy bitches. Get the hell out of my store Peyton!) Brooke exclaimed.

...

 **Author's Note : Let me know you're thoughts readers.? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Torn**

 **Chapter 8**

Peyton threw her head back in laughter. (Now Brooke can't we be civil. Everything that happened between us was so long ago. Can't we just move past it and rekindle our friendship.?) Peyton asked.

(Brooke is far to matured and refined to say this. So I will.)

(Leave now or I will kick you're ass. Enough already Lucas doesn't love you. You're relationship with him was just a rebound since he wasn't with Brooke. You can't stand that what Lucas and Brooke have is a bond and connection you'll never get or be careful of because you are dead inside.) Rachel said.

Brooke put her hand on Rachel's. Looking to her.

(I appreciate you tearing into her defending me. But I don't want either of us to waste any time on her.) I said. Looking to her.

(You know Rachel. I pity Mouth. It must be humiliating. And embarrassing. Having such a whore of a wife. I mean who knows if that son he's raising is even his. I mean you have slept with almost all the men in town. He's too blinded by his love for you too see it.) Peyton egged on.

(Bitch!) Rachel yelled. Bawling up her fists punching Peyton in the face.

Then pushed her hard.

(You wanna fight me crack slut! Come on!) Peyton yelled.

Brooke pulled Rachel away. (Come let's get out of here.) Brooke said. Turning her away from Peyton 's gaze.

Brooke stared back at Peyton. (Gather some sense of dignity. And stay the hell away from me and the people I love!) Brooke exclaimed.

(So sensitive Rach. I must have hit a nerve. My work here is done. Goodbye you two.) Peyton said. Smirking as she walked out of the store. Feeling satisfied with herself. As she got out of her car and drove home.

Brooke took Rachel into her arms in a hug.

Rachel hugged her back eventually the two separated.

Brooke looked up at her. Taking a hold of both her hands as she looked up at Rachel.

(Don't listen to her. She's just looking for a way too hurt you like always.)

(We have each other and she has nothing.) Brooke said. Trying to comfort her clearly upset friend.

Rachel wiped her eyes and looked up at Brooke.

(He's going to hate me. He's going to leave me.) Rachel said. Looking up with tears falling from her eyes.

Brooke wrapped her arm around Rachel.

(What are you talking about.? Mouth is so in love with you. And you're in love with him. Why would he hate you or leave you.?) Brooke questioned.

(I got a DNA test done. Gregory isn't Mouth's. I got actual visible proof. )

(I'm a horrible person. Who deserves to be alone.) Rachel confessed.

(That isn't true. You went through a really difficult time and he stood by you through it. You're sober now. You and Mouth have a strong healthy relationship. Him finding out about this won't change that.) Brooke said.

(Of course it will. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. And how do I repay him for that.? Surprise the boy you've loved and have been raising for the past 4 years isn't yours. ) Rachel said.

(You aren't giving Mouth enough credit. You don't know how he'll react.)

(The right thing to do is tell him the truth and see what happens.) Brooke said. Looking up at her.

(What if I lose him.? And Gregory loses the only father he's ever known.?) Rachel asked.

(What if you don't and nothing changes. Until you're honest with him you'll never know. Think about it. I'm only a call or text away. Now let's get those drinks. And some pizza.) Brooke said. Wrapping her arm around Rachel as they left the store together.

...

Hours Later

(I made us that delicious dinner. And you've had you're dessert. Now it's time for bed. I love you my boy.) Lucas said. Hugging him tightly.

(I love you too daddy.) Eli said. Hugging him back.

Lucas turned out the lights and walked out of the room.

He went into his office and began to write his rough draft.

...

Feeling relaxed and calm. After having dinner and dessert with Rachel.

Brooke went home took a shower and was now enjoying texting with Lucas.

She missed Eli. Her was son and second love of her life.

Eventually the two stopped texting and Brooke took off her robe turned off the lights and got into bed.

The person smiled as they watched the video they had recorded of Brooke. Clutching the phone close to them. As they walked away from the window.

...

Days Later

(Lunch with this view and you next to me. What more could I ask for.?) Brooke asked. Smiling over at Lucas.

The two were out at a restaurant having lunch together. With a view of the town in front of them.

(You picked the place for our last outing so I picked it for this one.)

The sky is blue, cloudless, there was barely anyone in the restaurant. So they had no reason to hide or keep hidden.

(A grilled cheese sandwich, and a chicken soup for my side dish, and a raspberry iced tea. What are you getting.?) Brooke asked. Gazing up at him.

(A Quesada, and chili for my side dish. And lemonade for my drink.) Lucas said.

(As if I wasn't already inspired our late night texting only added another level of inspiration to it.) Lucas said. Handing both their menus to the waiter who went back into the off their order to the cook.

Brooke smiled up at him. (What do you mean by that mr. Scott.?) Brooke questioned. Teasing him.

(How was I supposed to focus on writing when you are texting me all these suggestive things. ) Lucas asked. Looking to her.

(I just wanted to make sure you were thinking about me. All night long. )

(What are you going to do about it.?) Brooke asked.

Lucas leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back eventually the two separated.

Brooke gazed up at him.

When the waitress came over with the food. Brooke turned and spoke.

(We need this food put into to go containers thank you.) Brooke said.

When she eventually came back with the food packaged.

Brooke thanked her put money for the bill on the table. And a tip of 10 dollars for the waitress.

Lucas looked to her. (Where are we going.?) He asked.

Brooke got up and took his hand.

(To my house then you're house. I'm thinking we could use some alone time. Uninterrupted, without people barging in or bothering us. ) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back as they walked out the door of the restaurant. Together hand and hand.

...

 **author's note :Let me know you're thoughts.? Should Rachel be honest with Mouth.? Who do you think is watching Brooke.? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Torn**

 **Chapter 9**

Brooke smiled gazing up at him.

(I'm so happy. I just want to keep the world out of this but I also don't want to hide. We're in love. We aren't doing anything wrong. Yet I'm terrified of what could happen. How long do you want to keep this between us.?) She asked. Looking to him.

He turned over looking to her. (Whenever you're ready to face the world together. Whatever happens we are going to get through it. We're strongest together. I just want you to be sure and not regret deciding to go forward with our relationship.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

Brooke got up slowly. Covering her bare body with the mess of sheets between them.

(I've spent years keeping my feelings for you hidden and pushed down.)

(For so long it felt like a betrayal. It felt wrong. To feel any feelings for you other than friendship. I choose to not act on those feelings out of loyalty for someone I thought was my friend. I'm not ashamed of anything in regards to us. Especially now. )

(This isn't just about me and how I feel. It's about you too and what you're feeling. When we know for a fact that we are secure as a couple and are able to know that there is stability and strength within our relationship we can go public. I'm not scared of Peyton. I'm in fear of what she's capable of the thought of her doing something to our son trying to get revenge on us is too much for my heart to take.) Brooke said. The emotion in her voice thick. Tears falling from her eyes.

Lucas took her in his arms. Wiping the tears from her eyes.

(Hey I'm right here. I won't let her or anyone else hurt you or Eli. I will stop at nothing to keep you two safe and protected.) Lucas said.

Brooke laid her head on his chest. Took a breath.

Carefully got out of bed put on his shirt and walked over to the window seat. She gazed up at him.

(You can't control the world and what people do especially when it comes to us. I need you to understand that if something goes wrong. And we are at risk you do whatever it takes to save our son. ) Brooke said.

Lucas got out of bed and redressed. Then walked over to her.

Taking her hand in his. (Nothing is going to happen. To either of you. The two of you are my entire life.) Lucas said. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips.

After a quick shower the two left the house and got into the car.

Lucas drove Brooke over to the store. Then continued to drive. He had awhile before Eli needed to be picked up. He drove some way out of town stopped by a out of the way hidden store.

He went in some time later. He re emerged and left the store. He quickly got back into the car and drove back home. He re entered his home and walked into his bedroom he sat down on his bed and opened the brown paper bag.

Inside it was a gun. With a pack of bullets inside it.

He loaded the gun. Got out a black lock box and carefully placed the gun inside it. He then put away the extra bullets. And put the case holding the loaded gun beside his bed in the drawer.

He looked down at his phone and left his bedroom.

Leaving his home minutes later to get Eli.

...

He parked his car front of the school. Shortly after he arrived. Eli walked over to the car and got inside the sitting down then putting his backpack beside him.

(Hi daddy how was your day.?) He asked. Looking up at his father.

Lucas smiled looking back at him.

(My day was alright better now that you're here. What's going on in the lives of 5 year olds.?) Lucas asked.

(Recess, homework, lunch. I miss nap time. Growing up is hard work daddy. I can't wait to be a grown up like you and momma.) Eli said. Buckling his seatbelt.

(My boy trust me. Enjoy being a kid as long as you can.)

(Let's get pizza for dinner tonight. Then homework. After that we can play some basketball. How does that sound.?) Lucas asked. Looking over at his son.

(Great let's go can we get pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese.?) Eli asked.

(Anything you want. We have to get to the pizza place before it closes.) Lucas said. Add he started the car and began to drive.

...

(Aunt Brooke!) The young voice exclaimed. Running towards her.

Brooke opened her arms engulfing the young boy in her arms.

(Hi Gregory! We are going to have some God son and God mother time. You're staying with me tonight.) Brooke said. As she let him go from her arms.

Brooke took a hold of his hand. Watching as Mouth and Rachel drive off in their car.

She placed a smile on her face as she looked over at him.

Gregory had red hair and brown eyes like his mother. He had her outgoing personality as well.

Brooke walked with Gregory out of the store. Turning off the lights and locking up as they got into her car and drove over to her home.

...

Mouth entered their home first Rachel went in after him. Shutting and locking the door behind them.

(What's going on with you.? Something has been off with you all day.?) He asked. Looking over at his wife.

Rachel took a breath went over o the drawer taking out an envelope. Closing the drawer. Then walked over to him. Sitting beside him in the living room.

(I have to tell the truth. I did a DNA test for you and Gregory. )

(I couldn't keep holding on to false hope. I needed to be honest. To accept reality no matter what it was.) She said. Gazing up at him.

He looked at her with a look of confusion.

(I got the results back a few days ago.) (You aren't Gregory 's biological father.) Rachel said. With tears falling from her eyes.

He got off the couch and looked to her with a look of shock.

(That can't be true!) He exclaimed. Looking back at her.

She got up looking to him. (It is this paper I have in the envelope is proof. I'm so sorry. I was so messed up then. I have no idea who his biological father is. You don't know how much I wanted to be wrong.) Rachel said. Looking to him.

He looked to her. (Have you known all this time.? Has our whole life together as a family been this huge lie.?) He asked. Looking to her. The emotion in his voice thick.

(No of course not! I only just found out. I wouldn't of lied to you like that if I knew. I know it was wrong. That you're family was right about me. I was never good enough for you. This situation is proof of that.)

(Be angry at me. Hate me if you want. I put you through so much already now this. Just please don't take this out on Gregory. He loves and admires you so much.) Rachel said.

(He can't lose you.) She pleaded. Taking ahold of his hand.

I can't lose you either. She wanted to scream.

He let go of her hand of her hand. Looking back at her.

(I love you. You know that. And I wouldn't take back a second of our life together. And I love Gregory. It doesn't just stop. But I need time apart. ) he said. Looking to her.

(For how long.? What about us.? What about Gregory.? What am I supposed to tell him when he asks about where you are.?) She asked. Wrapping her arms around herself.

(Tell him anything you want. I don't have those answers for you. About what the future holds for us or what this means for me and Gregory. I have to figure out some things. And I can't stay in town to do that.) He said.

After that he left the living room. Went into their bedroom and began to pack his suitcases. Eventually he re emerged.

She got up and looked to him. (Can you call me so I know you reached there safely.?) Rachel asked.

(Yeah I'll do that.) He said. As he opened and walked out the front door.

(I love you.) She said. Locking eyes with him.

He didn't respond he simply shut the door behind him.

Rachel felt her heart break into pieces.

...

 **Author's note : Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Lucas buys a gun. Mouth leaves Rachel. I want to thank every single reader. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Torn**

 **Chapter 10**

In the morning

The aroma of waffles filled the home. As Lucas called out to Eli from the kitchen. The boy came running down the stairs with his backpack in his hands.

(Good morning daddy!) Eli said. Sitting down across from his father at the table. Grabbing the bottle of syrup. Pouring a smiling face on both his waffles before he started to eat.

(Yum cinnamon!) He exclaimed happily.

(Yep those are your favorite. I know. We had good time last night we get a few more days together before you are back at your mom's. I've enjoyed having you're company.) Lucas said.

Pouring syrup over his own waffles as he began to eat.

Once he had finished his waffles Eli took a large sip of milk. Then looked up at his father.

(Daddy can I ask you a question.) Eli inquired. Looking to his father.

Lucas finished his waffles then took a long drink of Orange juice then looked to his son.

(You can always talk to me. What do you want to know.?) Lucas asked. Looking to Eli.

(Why do you and momma live in different houses.?) Eli asked.

Lucas looked to him.

(You know that momma and I aren't a couple which is why we live separately. Only people who are in love or married live together. The three of us are a family. Whether or not we are a couple or not.) Lucas said. Looking to his son.

(Why aren't you and momma a couple.? You both love me. Momma loves you and you love her. Isn't that all that matters.?) Eli asked.

Lucas smiled up at him. (Unfortunately no it's not. There is much more important and needed aspects to think about before you get into a relationship with someone. I'll go more into detail about that when you get older. Now it's time for school.) Lucas said.

(Alright if I have to.) Eli said. Getting up from the table. And grabbing his bookbag.

...

Pick up the phone Rachel. Brooke said quietly. As she watched Gregory. Walk into the double doors of the school. Rachel had told her she would meet up at her house and bring Gregory to school yet after multiple texts and calls she got no reply she was beginning to get worried.

Deciding to put her concern in the back of her mind. Brooke restarted her car and drove to her store.

...

Lucas hugged Eli tightly then let him go from his arms.

(Bye daddy. I love you.) Eli said. Gazing up at his face with his famous dimpled smile.

Lucas ruffled his son's dark hair and looked into his blue eyes that mirrored his own. (I love you too my boy. Have a great day. I'll pick you up after school.) Lucas said. Watching as Eli got out of the car and went through the double doors of the school.

Lucas pulled out from in front of the school and started to drive around town eventually stopping at his editor's office. He went through the doors and went to see Lindsay. He handed off his completed rough draft. And left the office minutes later.

...

Hours

Brooke smiled at the sight of Gregory. She watched as the boy got into the car and buckled his seatbelt. (Let's get you go home.) Brooke said. Looking to him. As she began to drive away from the school.

Once she reached the front of Rachel and Mouth's home.

She got out the car. Eugene joined her taking ahold of her hand as the two walked up the stairs of the home. Brooke went into her purse and got out her spare key Rachel had given her to their home she also had one for Nathan and Haley 's as well. She had spent so much time there it was the next logical step. Giving her easy access to their homes and they too had spare keys to her home.

She opened the door of the home and walked inside and looked around. She tells Gregory to stay on the steps and wait for her.

Brooke calls out to Rachel and Mouth a few times. Only to get no response.

Which was a strange occurrence. And completely out of character for both people.

She walked over to the coffee table beside the door.

Her heart leaping at the sight of an envelope with her name of the front.

She took the envelope in her hands and opened it unfolded the paper and began to read. Noticing for a fact that the writing is Rachel 's.

 _Dear Brooke,_

 _I told Mouth the truth. He left me. He said he needs time apart. And can't tell me what the future holds for us. After he left I fell apart. I can't do this. I need you to take care of Gregory for me. I don't know when I'll be back. I know you'll be the mother to him I'm in capable of being._

Brooke held the letter close to her. Put it back in the envelope. And went back outside she took a hold of Gregory 's hand.

(Come on my buddy. We're going back to my house. ) she said. Trying to hold the emotion she felt together as they got back into the car and Brooke began to drive to her home.

...

Sometime Later

Eli and Gregory were playing in Eli 's room.

Brooke showed him the letter Rachel had left her and Lucas reached out to Mouth and didn't get a response. Which is what lead the two to the current conversation they were having.

(What do we do.?) Brooke asked. Looking to Lucas.

(We can't get in contact with Mouth but given everything that you told me he is keeping his distance for his own reasons. As for Rachel she took off in the middle of the night heartbroken and leaving behind that letter. We have no idea where she is. For her to say that she's incapable of being a mother to her son tells me she possibly when relapsed and is in no condition to be around Gregory needs people to love and take care of him until everything is sorted out. ) Lucas said.

(The easiest way to do this is by us making our current situation more permanent. Move in with me. Us.?) Brooke asked. Gazing up at him.

...

(See son we were right about her. Rachel is and has never been worthy of you. She's trash. The drugs the multiple men, now this. Maybe the situation is a blessing in disguise.) His mother said. Looking to him.

(You're mother is right son. You can find someone much better suited for you. Without all that baggage. Cut all ties with that boy and move on.) His father said.

(Don't talk about Rachel and Gregory that away!) Mouth said. Looking to his parents.

(You've never liked her. And had no relationship with Gregory. To be fair you don't know either of them. And I don't need a Rachel bashing session right now.) Mouth said.

(We've never trusted her and now you know why.) His mother said. As the couple walked out of the living room together hand and hand.

Mouth scrolled through his phone ignoring the missed calls and unanswered text messages. He went through his contacts and stopped by Rachel 's number.

He wanted to reach out to her but he just couldn't.

He put away his phone and began to work on things needed for his newest assignments.

Rachel gazed up around the abandoned house. It was filled with other people just like her. The lost, hurting and unsure of what to expect of their lives. Her body ached. With that familiar feeling of numbness and emptiness. As the drugs coursed through her looked down at the wedding ring on her finger. Gregory and Mouth were better off without her. She knew that now.

...

 **Author's note Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Torn**

 **Chapter 11**

Lucas looked to her. (Okay let's do it. The boys can share a room. And we can take this new living arrangement day by day.) He said. Looking to her.

Brooke leaned over placing a kiss on his lips. Good I'll get the boys.)

(We can tell them about everything.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

Lucas watched as she left the living room.

This was a huge decision. But they were ready for it. Lucas thought to himself.

...

Brooke quietly walked into Eli's bedroom. (Boys come into the living room. We need to talk to you.) Brooke said. Looking up at them.

Eli took a hold of Gregory's hand as the boys exited his room.

Brooke followed behind them. The three went into the living room.

Brooke took her seat beside Lucas. While Eli and Eugene sat down next to each other.

(We wanted to talk to you. About some important changes that are going to be happening. First you're dad is going to be moving in. Second Gregory sweetheart. You are going to be living with us for awhile. You'll stay with Eli. Given how close you two are we think that would be best.) Brooke said. Looking to the young boy.

(Yay it's like a never ending sleepover and daddy is here to stay.!) Eli exclaimed happily.

(Why can't I go home.?) Where are my mommy and daddy.?) Gregory asked. Looking up at them.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other then back at him.

(You're dad is away on business. And you're mom is taking some time away. They both love you and asked us if we could watch out for you while they are gone. How do you feel about that.?) Lucas asked.

(Its alright I like it here when are they going to come back.?) Gregory asked.

(We aren't sure once they are back we'll let you know. In the meantime. Let 's get you settled here. We 'll go shopping and get you anything you need. ) Brooke said. Looking to him.

Lucas looked to Eli (Since you've been on your best behavior lately. You get to pick out a few things for yourself my boy.) Lucas said.

And with that the four of them left the home.

Months Later

Gregory had adjusted nicely to living with Brooke, Lucas, Eli. But he asked about his parents on a daily basis. It was clear that their absence was beginning to take a toll on him.

(It feels good, right, having you here. Now this is our home. )

(I'm done hiding, and keeping our love behind closed doors.)

(Let's go public. I want the world to know how in love and happy we are.) Brooke said. She leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back taking her in his arms.

(We shouldn't the boys could be back any minute.) He said. Gazing up at her.

Brooke smiled taking off his shirt pulling him closer to her.

(That's where you're wrong. They are happily having a playdate. With Jamie and Lydia. At Nathan and Haley 's. They said. They would be more than okay with keeping both of them for tonight.)

(With us being so preoccupied with the boys and work. We haven't gotten any time for each other. And you know they say it's important to prioritize one and one time especially when you're raising a family. )

She said. Leaning over kissing him.

He tore off her shirt. And laid her down on the their bed.

Brooke smiled happily as he leaned down reconnecting their lips.

...

I despised her. She had everything that was supposed to be mine.

She was hard working, strong, independent, and so sexy. She was mine. I had waited all this time and it was at last time to unite us. And make her see a life with me. Is where she belongs.

The person thought to themselves as they hid and recorded. Finalizing their plans.

...

Mouth finally picked up his phone. After multiple calls to his phone.

He put the phone to his ear and spoke.

(Marvin McFadden. What is this call in reference too.?) He asked.

(This is one of the prime doctors who were there when you're wife was bought in. I'm at Tree Hill hospital. You're wife was brought and left here. She suffered an overdose. I'm calling you because you were on her emergency contact list. I would prefer giving you the rest of the details at the hospital.) The man said.

(I'll be right there!) Mouth said. As he ended the call then left the house.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Torn**

 **Chapter 12**

Hours Later

The smell of the hospital was a mixture of cleaning products, and the aroma of cafeteria food. There was this constant beeping of the monitor. That kept you awake no matter how tired or weak you may have been.

Rachel woke up the bright lights hurting her eyes. She looked around the room. Then down at herself. Taking notice of the hospital gown that was now on her body and the iv that had been placed in her arm. What took her off guard aside from being in the hospital was that she wasn't alone.

(Mouth, why are you here.?) Rachel asked. Carefully sitting up.

He looked up at her. He was sitting in the chair beside her bedside.

(I got a call from one of the doctors who were there when you were bought in. They said you overdosed. What happened Rachel.?) He asked. Looking to her. Instantly regretting his questioning as he saw the expression in her face change.

(You left me. I left Gregory with Brooke and Lucas. Without you two in my life. I have no reason to keep trying to stay sober of even to live. Everything everyone ever said or thought about me is right. I don't deserve either of you. You're parents must be beside themselves with happiness and relief. I'm finally out of your life. Gregory isn't yours. You have no reason to stick around now. I'm sure they already had divorce papers drawn up and all your missing is my signature.) She said. Looking to him.

(No I don't have divorce papers for you to sign. And I could care less about what they or what anyone else thinks.) He said. Looking to her.

Rachel looked back at him with a look of surprise.

(But all that you said when you left.) She said.

(I was wrong. Hearing that news about Gregory. Was something I wasn't prepared for how I handled it. By running away leaving the both of you to deal with the fall out was not how a husband and father behaves. I'm sorry Rach. I can't expect you to just forgive me. But I need you to know I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much. I won't leave you again. We are going to get you back on the road to recovery. You got sober once. You can do it again.) He said. Looking to her.

Her face softened. (I love you too. I am going to get sober. And I want to rebuild our relationship and for us to be a family. But what about Gregory.?) Rachel asked. The emotion in her voice thick.

Mouth took a hold of her hand in his.

(I couldn't be more embarrassed or ashamed. At my reaction in terms of Gregory. You were honest with me. And instead of supporting you I turned and pushed you away. It's going to take me time to forgive myself for that I was a coward and a fool to allow this one detail to dedicate my life.)

(Gregory has been my son from the minute I held him in my arms for the first time and nothing can and will change how much I love that boy. He's my heart. I would be nothing without you or him. He's my son and I'm his father. That's it. My love and support of him will be there for the rest of his life.)

(Once your healed we'll go get our boy and go home.) Mouth said. Looking to her.

(What can I do for you.?) He asked. Looking up at her.

(They took off my wedding ring. It's right here.) She said. Motioning to the small bag that sat on the tray in front of her.

(Put it back on my hand. That's all I want.) Rachel said.

Mouth took the small bag in his hand and opened it. He took out the ring.

She offered her ring finger to him.

He took it and slid the wedding ring on her finger.

(It's never coming off again.) Rachel said. Looking to him.

...

Some time later

After getting a call from Mouth a few hours ago. He was now fully aware of the situation with Rachel and their plan to come get Gregory once Rachel was healed. He had already gave Brooke an overview of everything he knew.

(Daddy where's momma.? She wanted us to watch this movie together and she isn't here.) Eli asked. With concern in his voice.

(Momma should be here any minute she's closing up the store for the night. You can start the movie.) Lucas said.

Eli pressed the play button. And the movie began.

The opening credits started.

The selected movie was The Wizard Of Oz.

The lights were down and the coffee table was full of snacks.

Lucas waited a few minutes before he got out his phone and started texting Brooke.

 _Hey Pretty girl are you any closer to leaving the store.?_

He texted sending it as he waited for a reply.

 _Yep I'm on the way out. Save me a seat next to you._ Brooke texted back.

...

Clothes over bros

Having double checked the inventory and the money I was now done for day and looked forward to heading home to my my boyfriend and my son, and some family time together.

I walked towards the front door it was then that the lights went out.

Which has happened a few times before the circuit shut down at times that was no problem I figured. I paused as I heard the door open slowly.

Before I was able to speak or react.

I felt the instant rush of my body being hit. By another person.

I was knocked straight to the ground. I was overcome with pain and hurt.

I tried to fight back but my hands were pinned above my head.

I attempted to speak but something I think is a bawled up sock was shoved into my mouth.

I felt panic overtake me. As I was now locking eyes with this stranger.

His voice filled my ears as I attempted to brace myself for the unknown.

He smiled running his hand through my hair then spoke.

(My Brooke. Brooke Davis. At last our two worlds collide. You don't know me. But I know you. Let me introduce myself. )

(My name is Xzavier. And I'm here to free you from the shackles of your life.) He said.

I was hit with a big object and saw nothing but darkness as my head hit the floor.

...

Peyton threw her head back in laughter as she began to drive. Brooke was laid unconscious in the back seat of the car. Xzavier joined hands with Peyton.

(Part 1 of our plan has been complete now it's your turn to complete part 2.) Xzavier said. Looking to Peyton.

As she pushed her foot heavy on the gas while they drove further into the night.

...

 **Author's note : That's right Xzavier and Peyton are team. Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Torn**

 **Chapter 13**

(Listen to Disintegration by Jimmy Eat world.)

Hours Later

After calling and texting Brooke multiple times with no response. The worry and concern I felt had magnified into complete fear and panic. Eli and Gregory had fallen asleep on the couch.

Throughout the movie they both asked for Brooke. But it was Eli especially who expressed constant questioning about his mother.

Something wasn't right. I felt it as time went on that feeling only increased. I had carried and tucked in both Eli and Gregory. They were fast asleep.

I heard a light knocking at the front door before it opened quietly. My gaze going forward.

Karen walked through the door. Walking over to where her son was.

(I'm here I have the boys you go see what's keeping Brooke. Keep me up to date on what you find out.) She said. Engulfing her son into a hug.

He hugged her back as he thanked her and walked out the front door. He turned on his car and took off down the street as fast he could. Driving in the direction of Clothes over bros. He arrived in front of the store. He parked the car and walked out. Going up the stairs and through the front door. He turned on the light and called out to Brooke. He walked through the store taking notice of the mess and picked up Brooke's cell phone that was crushed into pieces. And the sight of blood on the was then that he knew she was gone someone had done something to her and with that realized revelation he called the police.

(My girlfriend has been kidnapped. I need help now.!) Lucas exclaimed.

(Her name is Brooke Davis.) He said. Clutching his cell phone close to him.

...

Waking up I looked around. Knowing for a fact that she was no longer. In her store and she wasn't sure whether or not she was even in Tree Hill. At this point she knew she couldn't focus on that. Her body ached and was riddled with pain.

She attempted to speak but felt a covering in front of her mouth. She then tried to move her arms and legs. Then saw she was restrained. Her arms and legs handcuffed. Any ounce of movement was met with uncomfortably and tightness.

The room she was in is unfamiliar and dark. She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing different clothes. The items she had on were not her own the thought of some stranger undressing her and seeing her at her most vulnerable. Left her feeling raw and exposed.

She heard a door opening and looked around as much as she could. She was confined, tired, and fearful. But she would be damned if she allowed whoever did this to her to know that.

(You're awake.) Xzavier said. A smile of happiness coming across his face. As he walked over to where she was.

He touched her hair. Running his hands through it. Then caressed her face with his hand.

(You are so beautiful. At last we are together. I've waited months for this moment. I planned it all. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to have all to myself. Now I'm going to get that tape off your mouth. So we can talk.) He said. Walking close to her. Ripping the tape off her mouth.

(Why are you doing this! You and whoever you're working with won't get away with taking me! I am Brooke Davis! People are going to come looking for me! And once I'm found there will be no place on earth for you to hide.! ) Brooke yelled. Her voice aching and dry with every word she spoke.

(No one is going to find you. We are in the middle of nowhere. )

(I've been watching you for months now. Right outside you're bedroom window. I know all about you. I've seen everything that goes on. You are my dream woman. Strong, sexy, and hard working. I can't wait to experience all I have planned with you.) He said. Looking to her.

(I need to get out of here and go home. I have a son who needs me. And a man I love. Friends who will notice I'm not there, and a man I love. Who will not stop until I'm back with him. If you have any sense you'll let me go now!) Brooke exclaimed.

(Never I have nothing to lose being with you now is worth the risk.) He said.

(I know all about Eli, cute kid, he's four years old, then there's Lucas Scott. The luckiest son of a bitch in the universe. I mean to be able to kiss you and touch you all he wants. He must be going out of his mind. Losing you would kill me.) He said. Looking to her.

(Let's get this together started.) He said. Taking a hold of her hand. Slipping a ring on her finger.

(What is this.?) Brooke asked.

(We 're getting married. Before anything else. The two of us. Making our union permanent is a must.) He said. Looking to her.

(You're insane. I don't agree with this. None of this is legal I'm not signing a damn thing!) Brooke said. Staring back at him.

(I don't want to hurt you. But the only way this works is if you do what I say. Now sign the papers!) Xzavier yelled. Revealing the gun he had hidden. Pointing it to her face.

She looked over at the gun and came to the realization she had to play along. If she was going to get out of this alive.

Brooke took a hold of the pen and signed the marriage license.

(That's better. Now I'm going to untie you so we can celebrate.) Xzavier said. Looking to her.

Brooke placed a smile on her face. (I can't wait!) She said. Keeping her eyes in view of the gun.

..

Back in Tree Hill

The Davis/Scott home was filled with family and friends along with multiple police officers. Lucas had given every amount of information he knew. Which was barely anything. Everyone wanted to be what they could to help.

Being stressed, lost, and distracted. Lucas paid no attention to the guests who were coming in and out. Karen was keeping people in foid, drinks and positivity.

Lucas was advised to stay at the home and let the officers handle things.

He hated this. Feeling so useless and powerless. She was the love of his life and the mother of his son. He wouldn't rest until she was home with them again.

...

With all the commotion going on outside Eli and Gregory were no longer able to sleep. At the sound of the bedroom door opening they looked up.

Gregory looked to Eli. (Who's that.?) He asked. Turning to Eli.

(I'm his aunt Peyton. You remember me. Don't you Eli.?) Peyton asked. Smiling up at him.

Eli stood up looking to her. (Where's my momma!) Eli exclaimed.

(She's gone and she's never coming back. That's all your fault. )

(You're mean! I'm not listening to you!) Eli said. Looking back at her.

(I'm going to tell Lucas and Karen.) Gregory said.

Peyton took out her gun.

The boys eyes went wide.

(You sit down and shut the hell up.) Peyton said.

Gregory listened to her. Suddenly riddled with fear.

(Listen you little bastard. You are the only thing left now. Standing in the way of me and your father and it's time for me to finally get my happy ending which means taking you out of the equation.) Peyton said. Staring up at him.

...

It was then that Gregory ran out of the bedroom and called out to Lucas.

Everyone turned their attention to the bedroom.

Lucas ran inside only to find the room empty.

And the window open.

(That Peyton lady said he was the only thing standing in the way of you and her. And that she was going to get rid of him.) Gregory said. Looking to Lucas.

The police officers looked to each other.

(We have a missing person and an active kidnapping in progress. A child four years old. His name Eli Scott. We need the word out and to start searching now!) The officer said. As the officers left the home.

...

 **author's note: Xzavier has Brooke and now Peyton has Eli. Let me know you're thoughts. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Torn**

 **Chapter 14**

I couldn't stand being in that house without them. Now this was finally beginning to make sense. Peyton was back in our life I knew she had to do with Brooke going missing and she's kidnapped Eli. God knows what she is going to do. I let the police leave our house and took in their warning to stay behind and let them handle it. Peyton is working with someone. There is no way she's pulling this off alone. I don't have any idea where she is or where she would take them. All I knew for sure was that my family was in danger and in need I wasn't just going to stand by and watch it happen I was angry, desperate, and willing to do anything I had to do. Which is why I was here. Lucas thought to himself.

As he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Minutes Later the front door opened.

A look of surprise and shock went across the other person's face.

(Lucas.) The voice said.

(Dan.) Lucas said.

(What is it.? What's wrong son.?) Dan asked.

(My son was kidnapped by Peyton Sawyer. Brooke is missing. I know she had a huge part in what happened. The police are doing everything they can. None of it is resulting in any leads. Peyton and whoever she's working with are distributed and vengeful. I need help. I have to bring them back home.) Lucas said. Looking to him.

(Come in. We can figure it out together. I will help you in anyway I can.) Dan said.

Lucas walked inside and shut the door behind him.

...

(I've been so patient waiting to be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you. You are the only woman I want. Being able to finally express that is worth the wait.) Xzavier said. Looking to her.

(I feel the same way. You were right. My life, the work, Lucas, being a other to Eli. It's boring and routine. I would much rather see the world with you. And forget them.) Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Eventually the two separated.

(Let's get rid of these clothes and get more comfortable and aquantied with each other.) Brooke said. Looking u up at him.

(Now that's better.) He said. As he started to undress her.

She stopped him. Looking into his eyes.

(I knew it was you watching me. I've waited for this day as well and I want to take it slow and take my time. I'm going to get you undressed first then it's your turn.) She said. Smiling up at him.

(Whatever makes you happy Brooke.) Xzavier said. Giving her complete access to him.

She leaned over kissing him. And started to take off various articles of clothing once she saw it she reached for the gun.

She grabbed it aiming it towards him.

It was then that the front door opened.

(Momma!) Eli 's voice exclaimed.

He attempted to run to her.

Peyton tighned her grip on him.

(What the hell is going on here!) Peyton yelled.

(She tricked me!) Xzavier exclaimed.

(Let him go Peyton! Eli is an innocent boy. You're issues are with me and Lucas. He has no part in this.) Brooke said. Pointing the gun at Peyton.

(Are you kidding me! If it wasn't for Eli! Lucas would of come back to me! You became a burden a responsibility! It's all his fault! He has to pay!) Peyton yelled. Pointing the gun back at Brooke.

(Leave my momma alone!) Eli yelled. Attempting to free himself from her grasp.

It was then that the gun went off.

Brooke's screams filled the empty house.

As Eli collapsed in her arms.

(There problem solved.) Xzavier said.

(No! Baby wake up! Eli open you're eyes!) Brooke yelled.

Cradling the young boy in her arms.

Her heart breaking as she looked to him.

Blood soaking into her shirt. His eyes remaining shut.

Peyton looked to Xzavier.

(Thank you for doing what I couldn't.) She said. Looking to him.

(We need to go and leave town. Before anyone finds us.) Xzavier said. Taking a hold of Peyton 's hand.

Brooke brushed the hair from his face.

(Come on wake up my sweet boy. Open those beautiful eyes of yours.) Brooke pleaded as the tears from her eyes fell.

(I got our passports, the money, let's get out of here.) Xzavier said.

Peyton took his hand as they started to make their way out the home.

(Put your hands up. And drop any items you have!) The police officer said.

(You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Eli Scott and Brooke Davis!) The other officer said. As he arrested both Xzavier and Peyton.

Lucas rushed inside the house and went behind Brooke.

(Xzavier shot him. For Peyton. He broke free from her grasp and was trying to protect me. ) Brooke said. Gazing up at Lucas.

(We need to get him to the hospital.) One of the officers said.

As the ambulance workers went inside the house. Carefully lifting Eli into the stretcher.

(Thank you for helping me find them.) Lucas said. Looking to Dan.

(It's the least I can do. Go be with Brooke and Eli.) Dan said. Watching as the couple got into the ambulance. That drove off shortly after.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**Torn**

 **Chapter 15**

(Listen to Save You by Mathew Perry Jones.)

The double doors of the hospital opened and closed with a swiftness. Bringing in cool air from the outdoors. People went in and came out with their arms and hearts full of hope and happiness or broken and devastated. Trying to figure out how to put one foot in front of the other.

Family and friends didn't have to be notified. The recent events replayed on every news channel. Xzavier and Peyton were in custody at the police station.

Everyone was waiting and anticipating need from the doctors. Every time someone in a while coat came towards the waiting area someone jumped up.

Karen was making constant trips to the vending machines with Deb beside her. The two unable to keep their minds from racing and instead were focusing on taking care of everyone else.

(I just can't believe that Lucas and Brooke are going through this right now. After all the risks I've taken with my own life over the years. Yep here I am alive and recovering. Eli is just a little boy. Who got caught up in this huge mess. That wasn't even concerning him. It's just tragic and terrifying. You go and be with everyone else. After all they've done for us. We need to offer our support.) Rachel said. Looking up at him.

He took her hand in his.

(I already checked in with them. No changes he's still in surgery and there is nothing anyone can do but wait. I am staying by you're side through this until you're well enough to go home.) Mouth said. Looking back at her.

..

Haley lifted her head taking it off Lucas 's shoulder. Untangling her arm from his. As she looked up at him.

(What can I do for you right now.? ) she asked.

Wiping the tears she felt welling up in her eyes.

(Nothing I just need to some air. We've been here for hours. And I can't bare staring at these walls any longer. I'm going to go for a drive. I shouldn't be long.) Lucas said.

(Do you want some company.? I could tell Brooke and she could come with you. I think you two could use a break from this place.) Haley said.

(No need to disturb her. Nate's distracting her and I'm grateful for that. We are keeping each other up to date if something changes. Thank you Hales. As always being the best friend I've ever had.) Lucas said.

(Call me if you need anything.) Haley said.

(I will.) Lucas said. As he left out the exit doors of the hospital.

...

(I got you some clothes from the gift shop. I thought you would want to change into some fresh clothes. The ones you have on now are soaked with blood. Brooke I think you should go home and change, get a shower, and possibly some sleep. You have been through you're own traumatizing situation. You are burned out. Between me, Haley, Karen, and my mom. We have it under control. You go. Me or Haley will call you with any updates.) Nathan said.

Brooke took a breath and closed her eyes. Re opening them minutes later. Looking back at Nathan.

(You promise any changes that happen. Call or text Luke and I right away.) Brooke said. As she got off the waiting room chair.

(I promise. You know we all love you and Eli so much. You're family to us.) Nathan said. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

She hugged him back. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

(We love you too. I shouldn't take long.) Brooke said. Taking the bag of clothes from Nathan 's hand. As she went through the hospital exit doors.

...

Lucas walked through the doors of the police station.

(I need to see him. Xzavier now!) Lucas demanded. Looking up at the officers at the front desk.

(Mr. Scott we can arrange for you to have access to him. But we advise you to let us handle this. And not take this matter into you're own hands.) The officer said.

(We know the horrible situation that you and your loved ones are dealing with. And we truly empathize. But you need to not allow your emotions to take over.) The officer said.

Lucas took a breath. (Thank you. And I understand what you're saying. I just need to see him. To look into the eyes of the monster who shot my son.) Lucas said. His voice breaking with emotion.

After that the officers decided it was alright and arranged a meeting between the two men.

Lucas was in the visitors area. He sat down across from a long plastic table.

Xzavier was led into the visitors area. Wearing an orange jumpsuit. With an officer standing a distance away.

Lucas felt his blood boil over. As Xzavier was seated across from him.

A smile of satisfaction came across his face.

(Lucas Scott. How is Brooke holding up.? Last time I saw her she was really upset. What about Eli. I'm sure he's just fine.) Xzavier said.

(Don't speak his name! Or mention Brooke you sick bastard! ) Lucas yelled.

(Calm down there Scott. No need to yell. That Peyton has quite the sick mind. Maybe if you would of stayed with Peyton this never would of happened. Looking for someone to blame look in the mirror.) Xzavier said.

Lucas gripped the handle on his gun. He needed him gone. Dead.

...

Brooke felt this heaviness in her chest. She had cried so much. She felt empty inside. Wearing an oversized sweater and sweatpants. She shivered. Feeling cold, exhausted, and unable to shake the flashbacks of seeing Eli get shot in front of her.

Hearing the ringing of her cell phone. She quickly picked it up.

(Brooke the doctors are in the waiting room they need to talk to you and Lucas.) Nathan said.

After thanking Nathan Brooke ended the call grabbing her cost and keys as she went out the door.

...

Tree Hill hospital

Lucas and Brooke joined hands as the doctors led the couple out of the waiting area and into a separate room. The woman and man shut the door behind them.

(How's Eli.? When can we see him.?) Brooke asked.

(Everything else can be figured out later. We just have to see him we know he's scared and asking for us.) Lucas said. Looking to the doctors.

(We need you two to know and understand. That we have done everything possible I'm order to save your son.) The woman said.

(We've never seen a young child fight so hard given the circumstances and shock to the system the injuries caused.) He said.

(We're sorry to have to tell you this. But Eli is in a coma. He's on a breathing machine. Unable to breath on his own. We need you two to decide what happens next in terms of his care. And what the future holds. He is weak, fragile, but he's holding on. At a point he will need to be taken off the breathing machine. We are truly sorry that this happened. Please know we are here to support you in anyway possible.) The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Torn**

 **Chapter 16**

 _(Listen to Ballard of a broken heart by Jesse Glick)_

We were left to absorb the news we had just been given.

The world how I felt and saw it had shifted. I turned and looked up at Brooke.

(We are going to have really difficult decisions to make. We need to think clearly and realistically about this.) I said. Looking to her.

(He is going to be missing a few junior league practices. I should get in contact with some of his friends birthdays from the team. And ask if they have cards or posters to for him. We could hang them up on the walls he would really like that. And we need to get his room ready the window needs to be repaired and he needs new things. After what happened there he is going to have a hard time re adjusting but we'll get him through that.)

(I can't wait to get him home. I'm already growing stir crazy being in this hospital.) Brooke said. Looking back at me.

I looked back at her. (Brooke you heard what the doctor said. They did everything they could do. He's not able to breath on his own. This can only go on for so long at some point we are going to have to take him off those machines and let him go. Living like this isn't fair or right for him.) I said. Looking to her.

She stared back at me. (Doctors have been wrong before. I wasn't supposed to be able to carry him to fill term but I did. They don't know everything. Our son is strong, and resilencent. He got through that surgery that went on for hours. He's tough. He's going to be okay. We're going to end up taking him home.) She said. Looking back at me. Emotion thick in her voice. As tears fell from her eyes.

(We have to prepare ourselves. Under normal circumstances yes he would be strong enough to live past anything. But this situation isn't normal it happened to him. He is holding on waiting for us to tell him that's it's alright and that he doesn't have to keep fighting. He's tired, weak, but you know how deep and how strongly he loves us. He needs to know we're going to get through this. That losing him won't make us lose each other.) Lucas said. His voice breaking with emotion. As he took a breath.

Brooke took a hold of his hand.

(We have to go see him. I don't know what to say or what to do.) Brooke said. The emotion in her voice thick.

(We tell him how much we love him, how none of this was his fault, and to him that he can let go. We know he's been through so much and we don't want him to endure anymore.) Lucas said.

The couple left the room and went down the hallway together.

Eventually they reached his hospital room Lucas opened the door and walked through it. Brooke walked in after him shutting the door behind them.

The couple walked further into the room once they reached the bed.

Where Eli laid. They looked at him. He was pale, his eyes were closed, there was room to sit at the bottom of the bed. It was bigger than he was.

Brooke walked over to him. Taking a hold of his hand. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

His hands were still warm. I leaned over placing a kiss on his forehead.

I took in his scent. Of bubble bath, and waffles. He smelled of innocence and sweetness.

My heart was aching. I felt as if I was being broken in pieces.

I knew Luke was right. Eli was waiting for us to tell him to let go and stop fighting.

I ruffled his hair. Remembering his dimpled smile and the way he hugged you so tightly.

(I love you my boy. Momma and I are going to be alright. You rest, you've been so strong. We love you so much. You are the greatest miracle we have ever witnessed. ) Lucas said. Tears falling from his eyes.

(I promise you we are going to make sure the people responsible pay for this. We are going to miss you so much. You made us parents. My sweet boy. We love you more than anything in the world.) Brooke said. Her voice breaking. As she looked to him.

..

Days turned to weeks. There was no changes. So we decided to take Eli off the breathing machine. We wanted him to be surrounded by love and support. We sat with him in the bed. . Brooke held him in her arms.

I stayed close by. We watched as he left us. It was quiet and almost peaceful. He was gone. Life as we knew it would never be the same.

...


	17. Chapter 17

**Torn**

 **Chapter 17**

 _(Listen to Broken by Lifehouse.)_

Days Later

Need of Eli's death spread around town faster than either Brooke or Lucas ever expected. Family and friends have been dropping by for hours on end wanting to offer their condolences, and dishes of food. Karen, Nathan, Haley and Deb, Along with Mouth, Rachel, and Gregory. Visited as much as possible.

Gregory was now back living with his parents. Rachel was well enough to go home and Mouth didn't want the couple to have anything else to deal with but each other and the agony and grief they felt.

Eli 's friends from school and junior leagues did end up sending cards and pictures to Lucas and Brooke. Telling them how sorry they were and some kids drew moments of happier times with Eli.

The couple was dealing with the death of their son in a variety of ways.

For Brooke she found comfort in being surrounded by Eli's things.

For Lucas he couldn't bare the sight of Eli 's items. He could handle talking about Eli though sharing memories.

When that happened Brooke had to step away she couldn't talk about her son yet. In her mind he was going to find his way back to them. She referenced him in the present not the past.

The two had to begin the process of planning their son 's funeral. It was an act that no parent should have to endure. Especially when the child is only 5 years old.

With all the choices the couple felt lost and unsure of what to pick.

That was when Karen stepped in offering her guidance and experience from what she learned through Keith's death. She went through every decision with the couple.

Weeks Later

The funeral was put together. It was a small intimate ceremony. With family and friends. They managed to keep camera crews away from the entire situation even though there were clearly camera flashes going on in the distance.

The colors chosen were blue, and grey two of Eli's favorite colors. The young boy was wearing a black suit that mirrored his father's.

You could hear the sound of people crying in the audience.

Everyone wore black. The couple sat in the front row everyone else surrounded them. People were shocked at the sight of Dan taking a seat in the audience but Lucas had invited him. It only felt right given the fact that without his help they would have never found him. For that he was grateful.

Brooke 's legs shook as she stood up at the podium.

Taking a breath before she spoke.

(Eli was born a fighter. He was full of strength, a joy, and big heart. That went far beyond his five years. I remember when I held him in my arms for the first time. And how I was overtaken with this feeling of what I now know is unconditional love. They say before you are born these little souls choose their parents. I didn't believe that. Until we were blessed with Eli. He choose is to be his parents and he loved and admired you all.)

(I just want to thank you every single one of you sitting there today. For giving our son the love, guidance, happiness and childhood he deserved.) Brooke said. As she wiped her eyes and carefully stepped off the podium. Haley took her hand as she slowly sat down beside her.

Lucas walked up to the podium next. He stared down at the words he had written and instead decided to just speak.

(I keep trying to wrap my mind around the fact that. Once this ceremony is over there is no way to avoid the truth. Our boy is gone. He wasn't sick or a victim of an accident. He was ripped away from us! Because of evil and darkness. I am angry, hurting, and want peace. But I know that doesn't exist because nothing will bring Eli,back. All we have left to do is make sense of a world without him and I don't know how to do that.)

(He had asked me once isn't love enough.? I had told him no before but now I know I was wrong. Love, doing the right thing, and fighting for what you know is true is enough. I along with everyone here will miss Eli every day.)

(But I vote to guarantee the people responsible will pay for their crime.)

(Rest peacefully my boy. You loved us more than we deserved and saw the good and decency in us. I will carry that with me every day.) Lucas said. Wiping his eyes as he stepped down from the podium. Karen took him in her arms into a hug.

Everyone who loved and cared for Eli got to say goodbye.

He was laid to rest beside his grandpa Keith.

Lucas and Brooke were the last people to leave the cemetery.

...

Hearing the sound of laughter and footsteps. He turned around. A kmowing smile went across his face.

(Hey I know you. Your my grandpa Keith. My daddy showed me pictures of you. ) Eli said. Looking up at him.

Keith smiled warmly at him. (I know you as well. Eli Scott my grandson.) He said. Taking A hold of his hand.

(Where are we going.?) Eli asked. With curiosity in his voice.

(We're going to stick together. Me and you. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Let's go.) Keith said.

Eli looked back then up towards Keith.

(Okay.) Eli said. Taking ahold of Keith's hand.

The two walked off into the clouds together.

...

Sometime Later

The loud banging against the bars woke him up.

(What the hell!) Xzavier said. Getting up and off the cot in his jail cell.

(You're charges have been lifted from kidnapping to pre meditated murder in the first degree. You and Peyton are both facing life in prison with no possibility of parole.) The lawyer said.

(No way in hell! It was her who wanted the kid gone.!)

(I just shot him. Doing what she couldn't. I don't deserve to rot in here!) Xzavier exclaimed.

It was then that the prison guard. Came up to his cell.

(You have a visitor.) He said.

As he led Xzavier out of his cell and into the visitors area.

He was placed at a table.

(Who are you.?) He asked. Looking up at the face across the table.

(Let's not play games. I'm Dan Scott. You killed my grandson Eli.) Dan said.

(Why do you care.? You didn't know him and Lucas hates you.) Xzavier said.

(Let's take a walk. I have it cleared with the guards.) Dan said.

...

(Who the hell is visiting me.? I have no friends. No family.) Peyton said.

As she sat down across the table.

(Victoria Davis. What joke are you playing now.?) Peyton asked. Crossing her arms against her chest.

( I figured Brooke hated me and you. Why not pay you a visit.)

(I was able to sneak this buy security. It's your favorite. Double cinnamon muffins.) Victoria said. With a smile. Handing it to her.

Peyton smiled as she thanked her and started to eat.

Eventually the muffins were eaten and Victoria looked up at her.

(You are empty and soul less. Enjoy Hell. Goodbye Peyton.) Victoria said.

Peyton got up attempting to move and speak only to find herself unable to move. She collapsed to flour as her throat began to close and her body began to shut down. She was poisened.

Victoria left the prison with a bright smile on her face as she paid off the prison guard and left the prison in her limo.

...

Dan wiped off and tossed his gun.

He looked to the guards who looked back at him. As he left the prison.

...

 **Author's note :I know people aren't happy about Eli 's death. But there was a greater meaning for it. Xzavier and Peyton are dead. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Torn**

 **Chapter 18**

(Listen to Out of Reach by Mathew Perry Jones)

In the morning

We were notified of Xzavier and Peyton 's deaths. It was a relief knowing we wouldn't have to go through a trial and relive how Eli died over and over again. Watching how lawyers would attempt to justify their decisions.

I woke up to an empty bed. I got up and walked out of our bedroom.

I walked quietly through the hallway. Having to remind myself that Eli wasn't asleep in his bedroom and wouldn't hear my loud footsteps.

I called out to Brooke once then twice. After not getting a response I walked downstairs checking the living room and the kitchen. Then the guest room. All were vacant. This sharp pain hitting my chest at the sight of multiple pictures of Eli growing up throughout every inch of the walls and our moments as a family.

My eyes scanned the home movies we had recorded by the tv.

I started to make my way back up the stairs and through the hallway.

I knew the only room left to check was Eli 's bedroom.

I haven't been in that room since everything happened.

I knew now that's where she was. I walked in the direction of his bedroom. Putting my hand on the door carefully pushing it and opened the door. I walked inside the room and closed the door behind me.

I went further into the room. I found her sitting on his bed. Wrapped in one of his blankets. Clutching one of his stuffed animals in her arms.

I sat down beside her and looked up at her.

(When I woke up you weren't there. How long have you been in here.?) I asked.

She looked back at me. (A few hours. I feel his presence everywhere I turn especially here. This room he spent so much time in here. His drawings, and his books, his clothes, it's all just left here. I don't care about anything else. All I know is that I failed my son. I'm the reason he's gone and will never grow up.) Brooke said. Wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

I looked to her. Taking her hand in mine. (None of that is true. You know it. We are not responsible for this they are. I'm not going to let you blame yourself. Even though it's so difficult doing that myself. I keep replaying everything over and over. I would do anything possible for the outcome to be different.) Lucas said.

(Don't tell me that! I was there. He was in front of me. I could of grabbed him and shot Peyton or Xzavier. Instead I was too busy arguing back and forth with Peyton. He got free of her. That was my chance. He ran straight for me. He was afraid, and looked to me for guidance and comfort. I should of gotten him out of there regardless of what it meant for me. I didn't act fast enough. I was too focused on other things. )

(He needed me. And nothing else should of mattered. I want to go back to those few moments. He was alive, breathing, his entire life was in front of him. Now it is all torn apart. This room, this house. Is empty without him. I don't want to live here. There are way too many memories with him here especially us as a family. I want to move!) Brooke exclaimed. Turning from him.

Lucas took a breath. Putting his hand on her back.

Attempting to comfort her. She buried her face in his pillow wrapping his blanket around herself.

His heart breaking at the sound of her cries.

...

Sometime Later

We were sitting in the living room. Watching one after the other of our home movies. His voice and laugher filled the room.

I gazed over at her. She was clutching one of his pictures she had taken off the wall. He was one or two. His smile was bright and he was happy. She had made him the outfit he was wearing it was white with blue dolphins on it.

I felt helpless and useless. I couldn't save my son. And my girlfriend was falling apart her pain and agony deep and dark. I wasn't sure how to help her and deal with my own agony and grief.

Hours Later

We sat in the kitchen table. I had warmed up some of our many leftovers.

Friends and family had come by wanting to visit and offer support. But I respectfully declined. I didn't have the strength or energy to entertain anyone. Honestly I could barely handle the sight of my own reflection and the guilt I felt. That seemed to grow as time went by.

...

I was picking at this food. I had no appetite for anything to eat. My body ached. My heart was shattered. I saw no point in engaging with life and my business. All those years I wasted working spending time apart from my son. Now I had money more then I ever expected and I would give it all back. If my boy would re appear. To hold him in my arms and kiss his face. Every time I closed my eyes. I saw his face. His smile, heard his laughter, his voice, hearing him call me momma. Feeling his arms wrap around me.

My sweet boy. When I became his mother I at last had a reason to live a purpose. Now it all felt meaningless. I didn't want to move on. Memories were all I had left now. There was no closure, no peace. We were left here. To live life without him. Brooke thought to herself as she kept her gaze on the home movie playing in front of her.

...

 **Author's note : I know this twist was unexpected. Thank you all for sticking with me through it. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.?Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Torn**

 **Chapter 19**

 _(Listen to Let it all go by birdy.)_

Days Later

Brooke walked through the door of her store. Looking around at the customers and other sales people who were working.

She was wearing a purple blouse. Black dress pants. And minimal make up on her face. Her hair was pulled into a simple bun.

(Brooke. You're here. Welcome back.) Rachel said. Wrapping her close friend into a tight hug.

Brooke hugged her back. (This is my job my place of business. Where else would I be.?) Brooke responded. Looking to her.

(Well it's only been a few days. Since everything. We have the store covered you take as much time as you need off. Mouth and I have come by but you and Lucas haven't been up for visitors which we completely understand.) Rachel said.

(I don't really want to talk about this or make a huge deal out of me being back to work. Can we just act normal I need to focus my mind and attention on something else. )

(How's being back home.? And working on your sobriety.?) Brooke asked. As she got behind the register.

(It's going well. I'm going to meetings, talking with my sponsor on a daily basis, and focusing on spending all my time with Mouth and Gregory. He's been so supportive. And Gregory has been a light to me. A reminder of what matters the most to me. What I have to risk if I relapse again.)

(Mouth and I couldn't be more grateful for you and Lucas keeping Gregory when we were going through our hard time. We are available to you and him for anything you need to help you through this devastating time.) Rachel said.

(We appreciate that. Thank you.) Brooke said. As she turned up her gaze at the customers who were making their way to the register.

Sometime Later

The bell on the door caused Brooke to look up. At the sound of little footsteps coming towards her.

(Aunt Brooke we've missed you!) Jamie said. Running up to her. With Lydia beside him.

Brooke looked to them. Feeling tears well up her eyes at the sight of them.

Her and Rachel were in the process of closing the store for the night.

She got up from behind the counter. Jamie walked over hugging her.

She hugged him back. Taking in his scent and his affection.

Minutes later Lydia hugged her. Getting on her tippie toes. As she wrapped her arms around her aunt Brooke.

Brooke hugged her back. Eventually the two separated.

(We're really sorry about Eli. We loved him alot.) Jamie said. Looking up at her.

(And we miss him so much. But we feel really sad for you and uncle Lucas. Your a momma and daddy without a without a kid. Nothing we do or say is going to make that better or easier. It's not fair what happened to Eli.) Lydia said.

(But remember you have still have me, Lydia, and Gregory. We love you.) Jamie said. Looking to her.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him.

Feeling the tears she was holding up fall from her eyes.

She quickly wiped them. And let him go from her arms.

(Are your mom or dad close by.?) Brooke asked.

(Yep. They are right outside. We just wanted to say hi.) Jamie said.

(Goodbye aunt Brooke. We'll see you at family dinner later on in the week.) Lydia said.

(We'll see.) Brooke said. Watching as they joined hands and left her store.

...

The glass fell from his hands hitting the ground. The one of multiple bottles was now empty. He got up and his the empty bottles. He walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom.

He got into bed pulled the covers over his head and shut his eyes.

He saw nothing but blackness until he saw a familiar face re appear.

(Daddy! Come on we have to go on one of our walks. This time let's go onto one of the new trails. And get further into the woods. You follow my lead this time.) Eli said. Smiling up at his father.

Lucas took a hold of his hand as they began to walk together into the woods.

...

Brooke felt her lungs burn. As she came up for air.

Collapsing on the beach. Her heart raced as re opened her eyes.

Her face softened as she looked off into the distance.

(Momma I love you that much.) Eli said. Opening up his arms wide.

(How much do you love me.?) He asked. Smiling up at her.

(More than every sea shell on the beach. And all the water in every ocean.) Brooke said looking back at him.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Torn**

 **Chapter 20**

Hours Later

In the morning

(Listen to Fallen by Sarah Mclachlan.)

I woke up to my head throbbing. I shielded my eyes from the son and got up slowly. My dreams I saw Eli was able to spend time with him again I was desperate for that to hold him, hear his laughter, and see his smile. I'm only able to do that when I sleep and the only way I sleep these days is when I drink myself into oblivion. I pay for it in the morning but it's worth it every time. Lucas thought to himself. As he looked to the side of him to find Brooke awake and typing on her laptop.

(Did you sleep at all.? What are you up to.?) He asked. Gazing up at her.

(Barely. And I'm looking into house listings. I was serious about moving. This place we live in is no longer a home. It's a living shrine to the life and people we used to be. I hate coming back here every day. Seeing his bedroom door shut. That window where she stole him is still broken. )

(I went back to work yesterday. Thinking it would get my mind off things but it didn't. Then I saw Jamie and Lydia. Right before we were closing for the night. I was waiting for Eli to join them. They were practically inseparable. This would of never happened if you had just stayed with Peyton!) Brooke declared looking back at him.

Lucas stated up at her. (You're right. I could of kept it up the lying and pretending until she eventually got over me.) Lucas said.

(So you admit it! It's your fault! Our son is dead because of you!) Brooke yelled. Getting out of bed. Throwing her laptop down on the arm chair close by.

(No Brooke this is on you! I wasn't there. If I was I would of never let Xzavier or Peyton near him. You were to preoccupied yelling and arguing with Peyton. To be a mother and put our son before yourself.! You were not meant to be a mother! You didn't deserve him. You get to focus on what matters most to you your work your business!.)

(Eli just died. He was killed and you're already back at work! You're alot more like Victoria then you realize!) Lucas yelled at her.

Brooke looked to him. look of hurt coming across her face.

Lucas regretted and wanted to reverse every word he had said. But it was too late. (Brooke I'm sorry.) He said.

(Don't be clearly you've been holding on to that. And we've always been honest with each other. Why should that change now. Your right I didn't deserve Eli. The goodness and love he gave was too good for me or you. Being a mother was the only title I valued and devoted myself too. I hate myself more than you ever could. ) Brooke said. Her voice lacking emotion as she walked out of the room.

...

My chest was heavy after the endless stream of tears I just cried.

I was exhausted I couldn't sleep. Once I got home. I didn't bother changing. I just climbed into bed. I didn't want to sleep. I saw him and felt him in my arms. Whenever I woke up I couldn't breathe. Because the reality of his death would hit me in waves. So I decided no more sleeping. I instead went driving around trying to escape the memories that wouldn't leave me.

I found these people they were hidden under the cover of darkness and street lights. I gave them money they gave me pills. And I took them.

Even though my eyes ache I don't feel tired or hungry. I feel awake and I sketch or I go to beach and go into the water. I'm numb. Every waking hour I am running on this pills. Putting a handful into my mouth any chance I get.

I had to keep moving and focusing on anything and everything else. Because of I allowed myself to feel the depths of my pain and anguish I wouldn't be able to function and I would give in to my darkest thoughts and join my son. Brooke thought to herself. As she re applied her makeup downed the pills washing it down with water as she left her car and walked through the doors of her store.

...

 **Author's note :Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Brooke and Lucas are truly struggling. But neither of them will tell the other how much pain they are in. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Torn**

 **Chapter 21**

 _(Listen to Funeral by band of horses.)_

Days Later

The minute you walked through the door. You were hit with the aroma of mouth watering dishes and the sweet, delicious, smell of various desserts. Most of all you were instantly consumed with warmth and the love only family and friends could provide.

It was Friday night also known as the weekly family dinner. That took place at my mother's home. It started years and now it was a welcomed tradition that had transformed into not only dinner taking place but afterwards everyone gathered into the living room had dessert watched movies together. It once was a time I looked forward too.

Now being around my family and friends. With everything that recently took place was uncomfortable to say the least. I knew they meant well and simply wanted to help. But their concern and the looks of sympathy was obvious and only made the truth harder to avoid.

It was important to show up tonight. Brooke and I have been keeping to ourselves and by continuing to isolate ourselves it would only make a horrible situation worse. Lucas thought to himself. As he walked through the front door of his mother's home.

He went through the entryway taking time to look over the countless family photos and captured memories that painted the walls.

He paused in front of a picture of Keith. Placing his hand carefully on the photo.

(I didn't expect to see you here. I'm so glad you came.) Karen said. Walking inside the entryway. Wrapping her son into a hug.

Lucas hugged her back. (It's been awhile. I apologize for that.) He said. As the two eventually seperated.

(No need for that. This is you're home too. You enjoy yourself. We've missed you.) Karen said. Looking to him.

(I've missed you too. And everyone else. I really want to try and make an effort to be around more. Do you need any help.?) Lucas asked.

(I don't it's all done. Come into the dining room whenever you're ready.)

(I love you my boy) Karen said.

(I will. I shouldn't be long out here just taking in some of the pictures. Going down memory lane. I love you too mom.) Lucas said.

Karen walked out of the entryway and back into the kitchen.

Lucas scanned the remainder of the photos.

(Hey big brother.) A voice said. Turning Lucas 's attention forward.

A smile coming across his face. (Lilly. I didn't know you were back in town. I would of come by and welcomed you back if I did.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(Please with what you and Brooke are going through I should be you're last concern. My heart breaks for you two. I've been at boarding school which has been incredible but being home with everyone is where I'm needed. Know that I'm here for you and Brooke. I loved that little boy. And he will never be forgotten. I'll save a seat for the two of you at the table.) Lilly said.

Lucas looked to her. (I've missed you. When did you get so smart and wise.?) Lucas asked. Looking to her.

She smiled up at him. (Between you, momma, aunt Haley, and Brooke. It shouldn't be a surprise. Plus I am 15 now. I've lived my own life. ) She said. Looking to him.

(Don't remind me. You're growing up way to fast.) Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

Lilly walked out of the entryway and began to make her way into the dining room.

Lucas took one last look around. Before he started to make his way out of the entryway.

He heard the sound of the door opening and turned his head.

Brooke walked into the home. Looking back at him.

(I thought you weren't coming.) Lucas said.

(I wasn't but I changed my mind at the last minute. You showing up and me staying back wouldn't look good I don't need people questioning what's going on with us aside from the obvious. ) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

(We've been disconnected for awhile now. And I want to change that. )

(Eli wouldn't want him being gone to tear us apart.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(I should get in there. And find my seat. ) Brooke said.

(I don't want to lose you Brooke. We lost our son. We can't lose each other too.) Lucas said.

Brooke took a breath. (The couple we were doesn't exist. Why are we even trying anymore.?) Brooke asked. The emotion in her voice thick.

As she walked out of the entryway.

..


	22. Chapter 22

**Torn**

 **Chapter 22**

 _(Listen to Echo by Jason Walker.)_

Sometime Later

Dinner has been over for a few hours now. Everyone was in the living room. The lights were down. Desserts covered the coffee table. We were watching a variety of movies. I'm glad I decided to show up. I forgot what it was like to be apart of this big family. They all had their flaws and we've fought, had difficult uneasy moments at the end of the day. They were all apart of me and I loved them and was protective over them I knew they returned that same feeling for me.

Lucas and I were sitting separately I doubt anyone noticed. We have managed to keep up appearances really well. No one realizes that there are deeper issues between us and with ourselves. Everyone has been nice, understanding, and accommodating. Attempting to comfort and soothe the never ending agony and despair we felt.

I've been sitting here for hours. And I need a break. From the sympathetic words and looks. I'm going to get some much needed air. Brooke thought to herself. As she got off the chair she was sitting in and left the room.

Lucas noticed her leaving the room and went after her.

...

I clutched my purse. Going into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I took a breath and began to dig into my purse. Eventually I found my bottle which held the pills I needed to get through the day.

I opened the bottle and expected to find my pills instead I found emptiness. I felt a feeling panic rise up inside me. I just filled this bottle right before I came here to this dinner. And now it was empty. This made no sense. I had to go on and get a refill. Brooke thought to herself as she opened the door quickly and looked up.

Shocked to see Lucas staring back at her.

(Where are you going in such a hurry.?) Lucas asked.

(Home I've had enough of the family bonding for the night.) She said. Looking back at him.

(Let me give you a ride. You look upset and I don't think you're in any condition to drive. ) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(I have my own car I don't need you to take care of me. I need to go.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

Lucas took a hold of her hand. (I'm on my way out too. Let me be there for you. ) He said. Looking back at her.

(Okay. Let's go. ) Brooke said.

He walked with her through the hallway and out of the front door.

...

Once they got into their home Brooke went through the hallway and into their bedroom. She shut the door and began to go through her drawer.

I looked and threw down the objects in my drawer.

The bag wasn't there my pills were gone.

I had to get more I would be easy. I just have to leave now. Brooke thought to herself.

As she opened the door and went back through the hallway.

She looked to Lucas as he spoke.

(Where you looking for something.?) He asked. Looking to her.

Brooke looked back at him. A moment of realization going through her.

She walked over to him. They were face to face as she spoke.

(You took them didn't you.?) Brooke asked.

(You're pills are gone I found them and threw them out.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke 's eyes went wide. (That was no business of yours!) Brooke yelled.

(How long has this been going on.?) Lucas asked.

(Stop acting so concerned about me! According to you! I wasn't supposed to be a mother at all Eli 's death was on me! I didn't act and say enough! I'm why he's gone! I have no right to grieve for him! I am empty, cold and broken just like Victoria. You don't know how much guilt I carry! I loved him so much! I can't sleep, I can't breath, I can barely function! I would do anything possible to bring back our son.! But I can't and I'm lost, confused, and angry! I want my boy back! ) Brooke yelled. Tears falling from her eyes. As her knees buckled.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her. Holding her securely in his arms.

She attempted to push against him but eventually she gave in. Allowing herself to break down and feel the grief and pain she had been avoiding.

It was then that it hit him. The pills, pushing him and everyone else away. She was punishing herself. And he was numbing his pain. With the drinking. They needed help to get through this.

...


	23. Chapter 23

**Torn**

 **Chapter 23**

 _(Listen to 23 by Jimmy Eat world.)_

At some point Brooke's sobs and the shaking of her body stopped. She looked up at me. Her face softened and the look on her face was haunted, and sad.

I gazed up at her. Running my hands through her hair.

(We are going to get some therapy or counseling. For grief. We can't keep going on like this the drinking with me and the pills with you. We need to learn how to cope with our feelings in regards to Eli in a non destructive way for our sakes and to honor his memory.) I said. The emotion in my voice thick and raw.

She put her hands on my face. (It's a deal our hearts our broken, we are full of so much emotion that we don't know how to handle and we are drowning in grief. But we can heal together.) She said. Locking eyes with me.

(I'm tired can we go to sleep.?) She asked.

(Yeah we can do that.) I said. Looking back at her.

I took her hand in mine and led her into our room.

We changed into our pajamas.

I got into bed first and she got into bed on her side.

I wrapped my arms around her. Which is what I used to do.

And she laid her head on my chest. Staring into my eyes.

I looked back at her. Not wanting to move or speak.

(I love you.) She said softly.

(I love you too.) I said back at her.

Watching as she her eyes. I held her in my arms as she eventually stirred awake.

Getting up I looked to her and put my hand in hers.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at me.

(I can't sleep once I close my eyes he's all I see. It hurts too much. ) She said. Looking to me with emotion breaking in her voice.

I leaned over caressing her face with my hand.

(Instead of not talking about him because it's too painful. Let's remember him the happy memories.) I said. Looking back at her.

A smile came across Brooke's face.

(There are so many memories too choose from. When he decided to make us breakfast. And he did. Cereal, bread,and two cups of orange juice. He was so proud of himself. ) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

(I lifted him up and placed him in the middle of us. We ate some of it. And we tickled him. He laughed and laughed. ) Lucas said. Feeling this ache in his chest rise.

(When he decided he wanted to become a cook and we tested out all those unique dishes. Dinner was really interesting that day.) Brooke recalled. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

(This is what we should think of when it comes to him. He brought so much happiness and joy to our life. Focusing our time and energy replaying how he died isn't right he lived alot in his 5 years. And we should try to honor that.) Lucas said.

Brooke nodded her head in agreement.

(Do you think there will be a day this won't hurt so much.? And do you think one day we'll forget certain things.? That is my biggest fear. Forgetting him. ) Brooke said. With tears falling from her eyes.

Lucas leaned over wiping away her tears with his hand.

(We'll never forget him. That's impossible. And one day we'll be able to think about him and enjoy the memories without the grief consuming us. At least I hope so.) He said. Looking back at her.

The two attempted to sleep again. They held hands as they closed their eyes.

...

Eli took a hold of both his parents hands as they walked.

(Uncle Keith takes care of me. I'm all better here. See.) He said. Showing off his uninjured body.

(I know since I'm not there anymore you and momma are sad. Everyone is but especially you two. But I don't want that. You and daddy. Were the best momma and daddy ever. You loved me so much. And I love you both two. I want you two to be happy and not blame each other anymore. I'm safe, happy, taken care of. I'll never leave you. I live on right here.) He said. Placing his hand on his heart.

He let go of their hands and looked to them. Wrapping his arms around his father. (I love you daddy.) He said. Smiling happily.

(I love you too my boy.) Lucas said. Letting the boy go from his arms.

Eli then went to his mother and hugged her tightly.

(I love you momma. It wasn't you're fault. ) he said. Looking up at her.

(I love you too. My sweet boy.) Brooke said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

Eli started to walk ahead of them. He looked back as he saw his parents joining hands. Smiling at the turned back around and walked straight into the clouds.

...

 **Author's Note :We won't be seeing Eli again. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter. And what you think is next for Brucas as they begin the process of recovery.? Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Torn**

 **Chapter 24**

 _(Listen to Black flies by Ben Howard.)_

Hours Later

In the morning

The sun shines through the windows the sky was blue and almost cloudless. Birds were chirping in the nearby trees.

I woke up my face without tears. I slowly got up and stared around the room. I actually slept I looked over at Lucas. He was awake too. We both slept without anything clouding our thoughts or numbing our pain.

(Did you see him too.?) I asked. Gazing up at him. As I laid back into his arms.

Lucas smiled back at me. (I did. He's alright, happy, and is with Keith.) He said.

(I know I feel like I can breath. Knowing he's okay. He wants us to be happy and not blame each other.) She said. Looking to him.

(I don't know what that's even like anymore. Being happy, what our life is supposed to look like.) Lucas said.

(I'm unsure of where to go next. Happiness seems so far away and foreign. We are going to move forward with each other. I don't want to move. This is our home. And a life together is still possible. It's just we have to work through this. And start over.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(We should get ready for the day. A shower, each of us.) Lucas said.

(That then breakfast. I'm so hungry. Afterwards we can look into grief counseling. I think you're right. That it will help us. ) Brooke said.

She took A hold of his hand. (Come on we can shower together. It's big enough for the both of us.) Brooke said.

(Let's do that then.) Lucas said.

The two got out of bed. And walked together into the bathroom.

Lucas turned on the shower as she shut the door behind them.

Brooke began to undress him as he started to undress her.

They got got into the shower. And cleansed each other. Of the hurt and agony they were feeling. The water washed over them.. The heat and smoke filled the room.

...

Sometime Later

We got dressed and made our way downstairs. Hand and hand we walked. We started to make our way to the kitchen. To find a note and a two plates of food waiting for us.

We looked to each other. Then back at the note. Brooke picked it up and read it out loud.

 _Dear Brooke and Lucas,_

 _We noticed that neither of you ate much of anything at the dinner the other day. We thought you could use some food. We will be checking up on you two. We left behind a card for a therapist. We used that really helped after Jamie 's kidnapping and the nanny Carrie drama._

 _We love you_

 _Nathan and Haley_

Brooke smiled as she looked back at him.

(We are loved.) Brooke said.

(That we are. Are you up to eating this.?) Lucas asked.

(Yeah I am I think I'm finally beginning to get my appetite back. What about you.?) Brooke asked.

(I haven't had much of a craving for anything. But now having some of this sound good. I'll warm it up.) Lucas said. Taking a hold of both plates. Bringing them over to the counter.

(I'll make some tea.)) Brooke said. As she walked over to microwave. Opened the container where the tea was. She then went into the cupboards and got out the for two. Placing them down. She began to reach for a third mug. Then put down her hand and shut the drawer.

The couple ate breakfast in quiet reflection. Enjoying the warmth and comfort of being in each other's company.

The breakfast went on for awhile. Once they were done.

The two went out the door. They got into Lucas's car.

Brooke turned on the radio and the heat.

Lucas began to drive. Following the directions they had written down to the therapist office.

Brooke clutched the card in her hand. And looked out the window.

Lucas focused his gaze on the road. Every once am awhile he would look to the backseat where Eli's carseat was.

Eventually they reached the parking lot of the therapist office.

They got out of the car and joined hands as they walked inside the office.

...

Lucas and Brooke sat down next to each other.

The woman smiled warmly at them.

(Mr. Scott, ms. Davis. I'm Carmen. Nathan and Haley informed me that you two might stop by. I'm pleased to meet you two. How this works is you open up when you're ready. My job is to give you an outside perspective. And help the two of you find a way to not move past what's happened. But to find a way to the other side with a stronger sense of who you are and yourselves as a couple.)

(What brings you here today.?) She asked. Looking to the couple.

Lucas and Brooke looked to each other then back at her.

(We had a son. His name was Eli Henry Scott. He was 5years old. He had brown hair, blue eyes, dimples when he smiled.) Brooke said.

(He was killed. We have been struggling so much dealing with his death. In unhealthy harmful ways, putting the blame on each other. Our son was our world. We are lost and unsure of what to do living in a world without him. ) Lucas said. The emotion in his voice thick.

(I'm sorry to the both of you. The death of a child is unimaginable. How you two cope will be different and it will take time and effort with my help the goal is to allow you two too feel and express your emotions unfiltered and we work through it together. )

(Whenever you're ready to talk I'm here to listen.) Carmen said. Looking to the couple.

Brooke took a breath and started to speak.

(I carry around this guilt and blame more intensely because I was there. I keep reviewing those few seconds. And none of it makes any sense why it happened. Why the person involved didn't just take it out on me. I could of handled it. He was so close. I can't let it go. The feeling of failure I have. I was his mother it was my job. To protect him. )

(I can't go through this again. Loving someone so much just to lose them. I have no business being a mother to anyone. I don't want to have anymore children. I'm not worthy of it. I never was and never will be.) Brooke said. Wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes.

...


	25. Chapter 25

**Torn**

 **Chapter 25**

Weeks Later

 _(Listen to Are we there yet.? By Ingrid Mitchealson.)_

(It was good talking about everything. I think we should keep going back. What do you think.?) Lucas asked. Looking over at Brooke.

Brooke looked back at him. (It was a relief in a way. Not having to keep holding in how we were feeling. Between the two of us. We tend to try and protect each other. Wanting to make sure we don't hurt each other.) Brooke said.

(Which is what we've always done but now. Everything is different. We are shells of the people we were. Before work, money, status. Was an aspect of life I cared way too much about. I'm almost embarrassed about how much value other people's thoughts and options have had over my life. )

(At this point it all seems so meaningless. And pointless. I need to re evaluate and find my love for fashion again. I don't know who I am anymore. If I'm even enough.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

Lucas took her hand in his.

The couple were in their home. Sitting beside each other.

(In what ways do you think you're not enough.? I agree the things and ideas we once valued don't seem to matter at all. But in time and if we are willing to do the work. Maybe we will get to some kind of closure.) Lucas said.

(That would be nice I don't think closure exist no matter what happens next he'll still be gone. And nothing will ever make that pain go away. I'm not enough in every way. Not strong enough, smart enough, or I don't feel beautiful, pretty, or anything close to it. ) Brooke admitted. Looking to him.

He leaned over cupping her face with his hand.

Their eyes locked on each other.

(You want to know what I see when I look at you.?) Lucas asked.

Brooke shook,her head in agreement.

(You are fearless, have the biggest heart, handle everything with strength and grace. You are the woman I love and who I couldn't handle going through this without. Only we know how much this hurts and how this has changed our life. You are the woman I love and the only person I want to spend my life with.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(You are so beautiful. I love you so much.) He said.

Brooke looked to him. (I love you too even more.) She said. Leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. Taking her in his arms.

Brooke broke the kiss. Looking to him.

(I love you, you love me, but I just can't do this.) Brooke said.

(What's wrong with me.? You've been amazing, incredible, supporting me in any way possible while dealing with your own grief and pain. Yet I keep this wall up between us. I don't want it there. I'm sorry. ) She said. Stepping away from him. Wiping her eyes.

(There is nothing wrong with you. We are both trying to deal with this. It's going to take time and how we handle this will be at our own pace. We've gone through alot you especially. I love you. I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want. It's okay.) Lucas said. Trying to reassure her.

(No it's not Lucas it's been weeks we've barely touched each other. Before we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Now there is this disconnect and I'm scared. That I don't know know how to fix this. And if it keeps going on what will that mean for us.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas took her hand in his.

(Nothing is going to change with us. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're safe with me in every way possible.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(You've got a draft to work on and I have to sketch. I'll leave you to that.) Brooke said. As she walked out of the living room.

He watched her go unsure of what to say or do.

...

Sometime Later

(This is honest, personal, and haunting. The readers will devour this. I heard about everything that happened. I wanted to reach out but it didn't feel like the right time. I can't imagine what you've been dealing with its a living nightmare. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can for you.?)Lindsay asked. Looking up at him.

(There isn't. Our family and friends have been dropping everything and anything to be there for us. And thank you. I'm glad you like the draft. It's comforting to put some feelings into my writing. Brooke and I are handling things in our way.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

She put her hand on his. (I'm here for you. Just reach out to me. And I'll be there.) Lindsay said. Looking to him.

(I'll keep that in mind.) Lucas said. Removing his hand from hers.

Lindsay left the office minutes later.

Lucas refocused his attention to his computer. Opened the untitled folder and began to read.

 _Dear world my name is Eli Henry Scott._

 _I'm five._

 _I like basketball, cooking and baking with my momma and grandma Karen._

 _I like camping and taking walks with my daddy on the walking trails._

 _My best friends are Jamie, Lydia, and Gregory_

 _Today my teacher asked us what we want to be when we grow up._

 _And that was a hard question to answer because I have so many cool examples to choose from._

 _If I had to choose I pick my momma and my daddy. I want to be just like them. Why.? Because their my heroes._

Lucas felt tears well up in his eyes.

He closed the folder and labeled it.

Eli Scott.

...


	26. Chapter 26

**Torn**

 **Chapter 26**

 _(Listen to I'll be good - James Young.)_

Days Later

Lucas looked around the room. It was like a times capsule. Nothing changed his toys were put away in his toy chest. His pictures and various photos covered every ounce of the walls. His bed was made and his clothes were neatly put away in his closet.

Lucas walked over to the broken window and covered it. Then he carefully opened the second window. Cool air rushed inside the room.

He walked over to Eli 's closet. And opened the door he walked inside and was instantly overcome with the aroma of bubble bath, and clean clothes. He ran his hands gently over the clothing. Clutching it close to him.

Lucas shut the door and walked over to the bookcase.

He couldn't be in here it was just too painful and difficult. Life in this room was stuck frozen on pause. Staring at it all made him want to scream. These objects and pictures in an album were all the proof they had left of their son's existence. And that was a fact he would never accept.

Lucas brought over one of the boxes and began to put the books inside it. Removing them one by one.

Sometime Later

Brooke walked through the hallway and noticed the door to Eli's bedroom door open. She walked inside and looked around. A rise in panic and emotion overcame her.

At the sight of Lucas she walked over to him.

(What are you doing.? Why is it so empty in here.?) She asked. Looking to him.

(Nothing is gone it's just in boxes so we can sort through it and decide what we want to keep and give away.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

She looked up at him with a look of shock on her face.

Grabbing one of the boxes. Then grabbing another putting it behind her.

(We're not giving away any of this! These are Eli's things!his clothes, and toys, and books. These aren't going anywhere!) Brooke exclaimed. As she began to restock the bookshelf.

(We can't live like this for the rest of our lives Brooke! Never going into this room. Being too afraid to talk about him and bring up memories! He's gone. Keeping this room frozen in time won't change the fact that he won't grow up here. All the memories we shared are ours alone. We are walking around on egg shells because you are still waiting for him. To burst through the front door or come through the backyard. You still by the food he used to eat, and the bubble bath he used. You wash,dry and put away his clothes. You still set a plate for him at dinner and breakfast. You have to let it sink in. ) Lucas said. Taking a hold of her hands.

(Stop it! You're lying to me! He's coming back. He's going to burst through the door. And he's going to be okay. Strong and healthy like he was before. I'm making sure everything is ready for him. Its not true! He's not died! He's hiding. Playing with us. We just have to find him. You'll see. He's going to come home. We're going to be a family again.) Brooke said . Looking back at him. Her voice lacking emotion.

He locked eyes with hers. His heart breaking at her denial and disbelief.

He hadn't realized how far gone she was. She truly believed he would return. He had to show her that it would never be.

(Come on let's go for a ride.) Lucas said. His face softening.

(Alright but we have to be home soon. We don't need him to worry you know how he gets.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

As they left the room.

...

Lucas held Brooke's hand as they walked along the grass.

Eventually he stopped and looked to her.

(This is where our son is now.) (Look right there Brooke. Read out what's written there.) I said.

She looked ahead and started to read.

 _(Here lies Eli Henry Scott, beloved son, friend, he willlive on in our hearts forever._

(See I'm sorry. What I don't you is true. He's gone. We lost him.) Lucas said. The emotion in his voice thick.

(I don't believe you! He's fine I know it.) Brooke exclaimed. Tears falling from her eyes.

Lucas took a hold of her hand.

Not wanting to upset her further. (Let's go home.) Lucas said. Finding himself emotionally drained. And seeing for himself. That the woman he loved so much needed more help then he realized.

...


	27. Chapter 27

**Torn**

 **Chapter 27**

 _(Listen to Bruises by Lewis Capaldi.)_

When we got home she looked to me and said she was going to bed.

I leaned over placing a kiss on her lips.

She took a hold of my hand and stared into my eyes.

(Tell Eli I said good night and that I love him.) She said. With this sense of urgency.

(I will I love you. I'll be there in a few minutes. I have a call to make.) I said. Looking to her.

(I love you too.) She said. Looking back at him.

She then turned and went up the stairs.

I watched her go up the stairs and through the hallway. I waited until I heard the sound of our bedroom door shut before I took out my phone and went into my home office. I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

I dialed the number of our therapist and put the phone to my ear.

I waited two dials before I heard her voice.

(Hi Lucas what can I do for you.?) Carmen asked.

Lucas clutched the phone to his ear and kept his voice low.

(Earlier today I attempted to cleanout Eli s bedroom. She blew up at me. Which is what I expected. What I didn't see coming was her reaction during our exchange of words. She is convinced that Eli is alive and is going to come back. She doesn't want his things touched she talks as if he's away. And will return. I don't know what to do how to help her.) Lucas said. The emotion in his voice thick.

(It's clear you love her and are committed to her. Clearly the pain and grief Brooke is experiencing is now taking a toll on her mental health as well. I advise you to be mindful of her behavior and inform me if anything else happens. Having the support of you and the rest of her loved ones. Will get Brooke through this. And you make sure to take care of yourself as well and keep coming to sessions.) Carmen said.

(Okay I will. Thank you.) (I'll keep you up to date.) Lucas said. Ending the call. Minutes later.

...

The burning in her lungs returned. As she went under the water. Her eyes were shut as she began feel her body float away. The heaviness in her heart was gone. At first she saw darkness then she saw his face and went to him.

...

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room. To see Lucas looking back at her. Holding her hand.

The look on his face made her heart ache.

(Where am i.?) She asked. Her voice dry and raw.

(You're in the hospital. I found you in the bathtub. You tried to drown yourself. You wrote a note and left it on the counter. You said you were going to Eli.) Lucas said. His voice breaking with emotion.

(Where is he.? I'm sure he's so worried. Luke I want to see him. Please.) Brooke pleaded.

Lucas took a breath. Looking back at her. (You should get some sleep.) He said. Letting go of her hand. Pulling the covers over her.

...

 **Author's Note :Let me know you're thoughts readers.? Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Torn**

 **Chapter 28**

 _(Listen to Atlas by Coldplay.)_

I sat down in the chair by her bed. Holding her hand until she finally fell asleep. I have never known such panic and fear. We already lost our son and now I was losing Brooke too and I wouldn't go through that. I was determined to keep her with me. She had gotten me through my most dark difficult days when I lost Keith. She held me and my mother and Lilly together. Now it was my turn. No matter what it took. I was going to get Brooke through this. Her health and well-being were my main priority. Lucas thought to himself as he walked out of her hospital room. Shutting the door behind himself.

He went into the hallway and took a breath.

(Lucas is it true that Brooke tried to kill herself.?) One camera man asked. Snapping a photo.

(You found her right.? Has she always been that way or has Eli's death triggered it.? ) Another paparazzi asked.

(Get the hell out of here! What is wrong with you people! )

(Stay the hell away from us! ) Lucas yelled. At the paparazzi.

He pushed through the cameras and conversation and went into the room at the end of the hallway.

(Do you want me to call security.?) Carmen asked. Looking to him.

(No if they aren't gone by the time I leave here then I'll get the authorities involved. They have no right being anywhere near here asking questions.) Lucas said.

(I'm sorry Lucas. This is far too much for you to handle on your own.) Carmen said. Leaning over hugging him.

He hugged her back. Finding himself keeping hold tight of the emotion he felt.

The two sat down beside each other.

(You've dealt with this situation on your own for some time now.)

(I understand the want and need to keep this private.)

(But this situation is beyond your help alone.)

(Brooke is now seen as a danger to herself. And the next step is her being sent to mental health facility. Where she can get the help she needs with the people equipped to handle situations like this.) Carmen said.

(You want me to give up on her.!) Lucas exclaimed.

(No that isn't this. I need you to sign these papers giving Brooke the ability to be sent to a place so she can heal. Once she's settled you and her loved ones can visit her. She won't agree to this on her own. The papers I have here are to involuntarily commit her. ) Carmen said. Handing him the papers.

...


	29. Chapter 29

**Torn**

 **Chapter 29**

I scanned the papers. And looked back at her.

(I appreciate you doing this but I don't feel comfortable sending Brooke to a facility I've never seen or walked through. Thank you for the suggestion but keeping Brooke here in Tree Hill with me and our friends. Is what she needs. I'm going to go check on her. You don't have to stick around. I'm feeling somewhat better now. ) Lucas said. Looking up at her.

(Alright you keep those papers. And let me if you change your mind. Your a good man Lucas. Brooke is truly blessed to have you.) Carmen said. As she left the room.

I'm the one lucky to have her. Lucas thought to himself.

As he threw out the papers and left the room.

He walked back into the hallway to find it empty. He couldn't have been more relieved. He walked through the hallway. And made his way to the front of Brooke's hospital room.

Lucas took a breath and opened the door.

He walked inside the room and closed it behind him.

Walking further into the room. He walked over to the bed.

pleased to see she was awake.

He sat down at the edge of the bed. And looked at her.

(Luke I'm sorry. I've put you through so much. )

(I'm so ashamed and embarrassed. I know Eli 's dead. It's just there are moments where I forget. You're been dealing with this all by your yourself. Once I get out of here I'm going to get more intense grief counseling. I didn't realize how much I needed the help until now.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

Lucas leaned over taking his hand in hers.

(I'm going to be here by your side. Through you're time here and beyond that. I love you. I know this situation has been difficult for you. In a way I can't understand or relate too. ) Lucas said.

(I want you too understand and too let you in but it's hard. Because you're dealing with your own pain too. I don't want to add on to that and become a burden.) Brooke said. The emotion in her voice thick.

He looked to her.

(Yes it's true I am dealing with my own grief. But we are in this together no matter what happens next. We have to be able to really talk to each other and not feel the need to filter it. It's going to take time but eventually we will be able to talk and think of Eli without feeling our hearts break. At some point we will learn to live a life without him. And find a way to hold on to his memory and move on.) Lucas said.

...

The two spent the next few days in the hospital. Eventually Brooke was able to return home.

Lucas helped her through the door. And shut the door behind them.

(You want to get some rest. I can make you something to eat.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(No I've had time to rest and start to get a handle on things.)

(I'm going to take a shower change my clothes and make us both something to eat. I've missed spending real time together. Without everyone watching. You go relax I shouldn't be long.) Brooke said. Letting go of his hand as she headed upstairs.

Sometime Later

Brooke re emerged and hour later dressed in a red sweater and jeans.

She walked into the kitchen and began to put together a meal.

Once she was finished she plated the food and brought it over to the dining room. She made chow mein noodles and chicken. To drink they had fruit punch.

They ate and talked enjoying the company of each other.

Time went by eventually the meal had finished and the couple laid in each other's arms in front of the fire place in the living room.

He ran his hands through her hair. Looking into her eyes.

(I've missed you.) He said.

(I've missed you too. Being together like this. Spending quality time. )

(I love you very much.) She said. Putting her hand on his face.

(I love you too. ) He said. Looking back at her.

She leaned over kissing him.

He kissed her back.

...


	30. Chapter 30

**Torn**

 **Chapter 30**

Days Later

It was some time later after breakfast. Carmen had reached out multiple times attempting to set up appointments with both Lucas and Brooke. But he declined her offers. Not only that he made the decision to discontinue their relationship with Carmen all together. Putting an end to all the sessions he made sure to thank me for her help before ending the call.

He and Brooke were in the process of seeking grief counseling in different forms currently they were set to go to their first group therapy session. Which was something Lucas was excited about. For Brooke she was nervous about being so pubic. About their deepest loss.

He reassured her that going to these group sessions. Would be a choice they would make together. They would try it and see if it worked for them. If not they would try another avenue.

Lucas had just begun the process of writing a new draft for a possible new story he was creating. Nothing much was written yet. But he was ready to have a fresh beginning with this story.

He was on the way to his home office when he instead went upstairs wanting to check on Brooke. He was surprised to find her in Eli 's room. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Focusing his gaze to her. (Hey what's going on.?) He asked. Looking to her.

(I know at first I was completely not open to it. Going through his things and taking stuff down but I thought it over and think it's not the worst idea. We can figure out what to keep and give away together.) She said. Looking to me.

I looked around the room this mixture of emotion began to rise in my chest. I looked over at the stuff already in boxes. Then I looked back at her.

(I was wrong. This is his room. His things. I don't want to get rid of any of it. This is a way for us to keep his memory alive. We have two extra bedrooms right down the hall and a guest room with an envelope suite downstairs. There is no reason for us to mess with anything in this room. It should stay preserved.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

Brooke smiled leaning over kissing him.

He kissed her back. The two eventually separating.

(I was hopeful you would say that. Having this room left for alone. Like he left it feels right somehow. He was our first born. Our little boy. He's never going to be gone for us. But I think we need to try and move on. ) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

(I couldn't agree more. We've spent so much time in the darkness that we've become accustomed to it the sadness and the misery. We are finally beginning to grieve for him and one day. It will get easier. Now let's put this stuff back.) Lucas said. As he took one of the boxes and brought it over to him.

(I've already begun. His bookcase is full now with every single book he's ever had. ) Brooke said. As she walked over and started to pick out various articles of Eli's clothing and put them back into the closet.

...

Lilly laughed and looked over at the new girl who she had begun just getting to know. She arrived in her classroom just a few days ago. Lilly had taken it upon herself to show the girl around school and the town of Tree Hill.

From the looks of it. Lilly was in the process of making a new friend and she was grateful for it. She hadn't really found any other teenagers in her classes that she saw friendship potential in until now. Her name is

Sam Walker. (So you've met my mom, and my aunt Haley and uncle Nathan. Yet I haven't met any of your family. What's up with that.?) Lilly asked.

The girls had just left school and were walking around town.

(It's nothing Lil. My mom is just busy. You'll meet her soon enough. Next time we hang out you'll meet my boyfriend. We've been together for two years now. You'll like him. Now where are we headed Sam asked. Looking to Lilly.

She smiled looking back at Sam.

Lilly dug into her purse and got out her spare key to the home.

She walked inside the home. Sam coming in after her. Closing the front door behind them.

(Luke! Brooke!) Lilly called out.

Minutes Later the couple emerged from Lucas 's home office.

(We didn't know you were dropping by. If we did we would have had a set up of snacks and drinks prepared.) Lucas said. Leaning over hugging her.

She hugged him. (I'm family no need to do all that. I can just raid your fridge for left overs. ) She said. As the two separated.

Brooke walked over hugging Lilly tightly. (My favorite Scott girl.) Brooke said. Smiling happily.

(How are you holding up.? ) Lilly asked. Hugging her back. As the two separated.

(I'm alright. Who's your friend.?) Brooke asked. Looking to the girl standing in her entryway.

(This is my new friend. Sam Walker. Sam this is my big brother Lucas Scott and his girlfriend Brooke Davis. At this point we are basically sisters they've been together for years. ) Lilly said.

(It's nice to meet you Sam. Any friend of Lilly 's is a friend of ours.) Brooke said.

(And you are welcome here to hang out anytime.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

(Thank you both. You're home is stunning. Lilly has been so warm and welcoming. I'm a huge fan of your books and of your fashion line ms. Davis.) Sam said.

(Call me Brooke. Let's sit down and get to know each other.) Brooke said.

The four of them left the entryway and made their way into the living room.

...

Sometime Later

Sam left the home with plans to meet up with Lily in a few days.

She walked down the stairs and began to walk in the direction of her home. Sam took out her phone and started to text.

( _I'm in we've met and I've got Lilly wrapped around my finger.)_ Sam smiled as she texted and picked up the pace in her walk.

...


	31. Chapter 31

**Torn**

 **Chapter 31**

 _(Listen to All the right moves by One republic.)_

Hours Later

(It's incredibly beautiful out here. I haven't realized how much I missed the city until being here with you tonight. Dinner, this view, and of course you and I having this alone time together is just what I need.) Brooke said. Gazing up at him.

She was wearing with black flowing, curve hugging dress, she had on red lipstick, and light make-up on her face. With heels on her feet.

Lucas was wearing a grey tux. He had managed to surprise Brooke. Whisking her away on a surprise trip to New York.

She hadn't officially gone back to work yet so he thought what better way to enjoy the last few stress free days then taking her here. To a enjoy a place he knew she loved.

The couple have attended a few group grief therapy sessions. Which has actually helped both of them. They had no idea so many other couples experienced the same kind of loss they did in their small town.

Lucas smiled up at her. (It's nice seeing you so happy. With all that's gone on I wasn't sure when I would see that smile again. ) He said.

Taking a hold of her hand.

(That dessert was delicious. The only reason I got through this latest rough patch. Is because of you. You're love and support. You are my best friend. The love of my life.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

Lucas leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back. Looking into his eyes.

(You are my present, future, and beyond. ) Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Lucas led her over to get a closer view of the dark sky and stars in front of them.

(I know for a fact that I've never felt so safe and loved in my life. I cannot wait to see what happens next for us.) She said.

(The stars are sight to be seen. But you are the only view I care about seeing.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled gazing over at him.

A look of surprise coming across her face.

As Lucas got down on one knee and began to speak.

(Life has a way of giving you what you need when you least expect it.)

(I've had success, seen the world, and know now more than I ever have. )

(How short life is and that building a life and loving you is all I need to make every day worth while and meaningful. There is so much uncertainty in the world. What is lasting and true is how much I love you. And will honor and cherish you for the rest of our life. Brooke Penelope Davis. Will you marry me.?) Lucas asked. Looking into her eyes.

Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. (Yes Lucas of course. ) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas slipped the ring on her finger. Taking her into his arms.

The two kissed eventually separating.

Brooke looked to him.

(As incredible as this view is let's go back to our hotel room. And celebrate the start of this new beginning.) Brooke said.

...

Lucas locked the door behind them. As he took Brooke in his arms.

She pulled him closer to her. She took off his shirt tossing it the floor.

He started to take the dress off of her.

He threw it down. Reconnecting their lips as he laid her down on the bed.

Placing kisses everywhere he could reach.

The two focused on removing the remaining layers between them.

Until there was nothing left. Every kiss and touch expressed the love they felt for each other. They gave their hearts and souls completely. Needing nothing else in return but each other.

...

(So this is the famous Lilly. Sam has told me all about you. ) Jack said.

Lilly smiled up at him. (Interesting she's told me nothing about you. So why don't you fix that. Who are you.? What's your story.?) Lilly asked.

(It's pretty un interesting. Sam and I are just two lost souls who found each other. Anyone Sam cares for I care for right back.) He said. Smiling back at her.

(I would stay longer but I have curfew. I had fun. Thanks for today.) Lilly said. Looking to Sam.

(It was great. You have made me feel so welcomed in this town.)

(Next time we hang out you'll meet my mom. Bye Lilly.) Sam said. Hugging her.

Lilly hugged her back.

(Bye Sam, bye Jack. See you at school.) Lilly said. As she left the home.

Jack walked over to the front door and locked it.

Then turned to Sam.

(Sweet innocent Lilly. I almost feel bad. She has no idea she's just a pawn in our game.) Jack said.

...


	32. Chapter 32

**Torn**

 **Chapter 32**

Hours Later

In the morning

 _(Listen to You're love is a song by Switchfoot.)_

She was awaken to the sound of rain drops hitting the windows.

And the aroma of breakfast food surrounding her. Brooke smiled happily up at him.

(Last night was one of the most unforgettable nights of our life. )

(I get to spend my life with you. This is really happening.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

He leaned over kissing her. (Yes we're engaged I became the luckiest man on earth. Because I get to marry you. The love of my life, my soul mate, best friend. I want to make you happy.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

Brooke leaned over kissing him again.

(You make me happy simply by existing.) She said. Pulling him closer to her.

Eventually the two separated.

(You got us breakfast. You're so attentive, loving, and we should eat it before it gets cold.) Brooke said. Reaching over and bringing the tray in the middle of them.

(French toast, and waffles,fruit, eggs, and sausage. Coffee. You take such good care of me. This looks amazing.) She said. Looking to him.

The couple ate and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Once they finished eating sometime later. They took showers and got dressed for the day. With the other outfits they had packed in their suitcases.

They decided to enjoy the remainder of their days in the city.

When the weekend came to an end they would return to their life.

But this time they would be rejoining this life together united in love with a wide open future in front of them.

Lucas and Brooke walked hand and hand. Around central park.

They ended up sitting down on a bench beside each other.

(We need to discuss something really important. Luke.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(Alright what about.?) Lucas asked.

(You know what about. The biggest issue between us.)

(Children. You know how I feel. After what we endured.)

(I don't want anymore children. But I have no idea how you feel about the topic.)

(You've kept quiet about the topic for your own reasons. It's just us here. I need you to be honest with me. And let me know exactly how you feel about this. Do you want to have more kids.?) Brooke asked. Looking to him.

Lucas took a breath and looked to her.

(How I feel isn't important. You are just getting back on your feet now.)

(Us getting into this right now is the last thing that needs to happen.) Lucas said.

Brooke put her hand on his. And looked into his eyes.

(We're getting married. Forming a combined life together.)

(Take my reaction and grief out of it. What do you want Lucas.?) Brooke asked.

(I want you. You made you're feelings clear. I almost lost you. If it's between you and kids that don't exist I choose you.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(I'm not giving you an ultimatum. I'm in love with you. You are my life. I don't want you resenting me years from now because of this decision.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked to her. Taking her hand in his. (Me and you for the rest of our life is all I need.) Lucas said. Looking back at her

...


	33. Chapter 33

**Torn**

 **Chapter 33**

The remainder of the weekend flew by. The couple returned to Tree Hill.

Once they got back they spread the news of their engagement. It was a mixture of happy and surprise reactions. Family and friends kept the news to themselves but it only took a matter of hours before every entertainment news outlet had the news on their lips. After that came various comments and reactions from their fan bases.

As they both knew in today's world happy news wasn't enough. Entertainment news outlets put up a review of the couple's dating history. And of course the life and death of their son. Along with all the media and circumstances that had been around it.

Lucas and Brooke made it a point to avoid watching tv. Instead they put attetion towards what really mattered. Which was the beginning of their wedding planning.

Family and friends all arranged to meet up at Nathan and Haley 's once they got their. You were met with various wedding magazines and display boards decorated with different possible wedding themes.

Which were put together by Haley and Rachel.

On the coffee table there were snacks, sandwiches, and cold drinks.

The windows were covered. To protect the privacy of the couple from paparazzi.

(We want to keep the wedding private and personal.) Brooke said. Looking to everyone.

(With only family and friends. The last thing we want is for this wedding to turn into a circus.) Lucas said.

(We were thinking Jamie and Lydia could be flower girl and ring bearer.? You, and Rachel, and Bevin can be bridesmaids, Nate, Mouth, and Skills, can be groomsmen. The colors will be red, blue, and white. What are your thoughts on that.?) Brooke asked. Looking over at everyone.

(It's perfect! Jamie and Lydia would love to have those parts in the wedding. And I couldn't agree more with keeping everything quiet until the ceremony is finished. Nathan and I want to help in anyway possible.) Haley said.

(Same goes for Mouth and i. Anything you need. ) Rachel said. Looking to the couple.

(Where were you thinking of having the wedding.? At someone's home, a church.? I have connections in the culinary world. So it's just the matter of me making a phone call.) Karen said.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other. (We want to get married where you and Keith did. That church is beautiful and you're love and commitment to each other has always been a point of aspiration for us.) Brooke said.

Karen's face softened. (That would be lovely. I couldn't picture a better location for the two of you to start your lives together.) Karen said. Smiling warmly at them.

(Now Lilly I need to ask you a very important question.) Brooke said smiling. As she took ahold of the teenager's hands.

(You have always been like a little sister to me. And have always supported our relationship. I couldn't imagine having this day without you by my side. Would you be my maid of honor.?) Brooke asked.

(Yes! I would be honored! We finally get to be sisters. I'm so excited!) Lilly exclaimed. Hugging her tightly.

Brooke smiled hugging her back. (Thanks Lil.) Brooke said. Hugging her back.

Family and friends hung out and shared their excitement and joy over the upcoming wedding.

...

Lucas knocked on the door once. It opened slowly in front of him.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

(Lucas I didn't expect to see you again.) Dan said. Looking up at his son.

(I wanted to invite you to the upcoming wedding of Brooke's and I. Our history isn't clean or black and white. But I know you played apart in Xzavier 's death. And I thank you for that.) Lucas said.

(There is no need for you to do that. Eli was my grandson. I didn't know him. But he was just a boy. They choose to involve him. He deserved a life a future he had just an ending. It's devastating. And I didn't want either of them getting away with it. Thank you for the invitation.) Dan said.

...

(You and Lucas are getting married. It's about time. I'm happy for you both. Anyone else 's relationship would of ended after what happened to your son. I'm glad to see that you two made it through.) Victoria said.

Brooke handed her mother the invitation.

(I'm open to starting over if you are. And thank you for everything you did with Peyton. I hope you decide to come.) Brooke said. As she left her mother's office.

...

(As I promised you meet my mom today. She's off from work and is eager to meet you. ) Sam said. Closing the door behind Lilly.

A woman walked into the living room. Engulfing her daughter. Then Lilly into a hug. Before she sat down. Offering food and drinks.

(Welcome to our home. Sammie has told me you've been a wonderful friend to her. I'm so thankful for you.) The woman said.

Lilly smiled up at her. (It's not a problem. Sam is great. What do you do for a career.? I'm curious. You're always so busy.) Lilly asked. Taking a sandwich off the plate.

(I'm a therapist. My name is Carmen. Carmen Walker.) She said. With a bright smile.

...

 **Authors note :Surprise! Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? There is more to be revealed stay tuned. Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Torn**

 **Chapter 34**

Weeks Later

(Listen to Light up the sky - The Afters.)

After days of finalizing planning. Dress and tux shopping. A long with booking the church. And hiring a band, putting out invitations, hiring a caterer, and booking the reception hall. Getting flowers, adding personal touches and booking their honeymoon. Everything was set. And ready.

The sign outside the church read. _Welcome All to the wedding of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis._

Family and friends were seated and waiting in the church.

The sky was blue and inviting. The sun shines brightly above the town.

Lucas and the guys were waiting at the end of the aisle on his side.

All the girls were on Brooke's side. Wearing their own picked out dresses.

Everyone watched with happiness while Lydia walked down the aisle. Throwing flowers from a small bssket. Sunflowers which radiated light and joy. Once she reached the end of the aisle. She joined the other girls. Then Jamie came down the aisle. Carrying the rings on a pillow. He reached the end of the aisle. And joined the guys at the end of the aisle.

Everyone rose up from their seats. The doors opened and piano player began to play. As Brooke walked down the aisle with Nathan by her side.

She was wearing a white sparkling, flowing dress. Her veil was long and covered her face. Her smile was bright and lit up with happiness as her eyes locked on Lucas's.

He smiled back at her. She made a mental note to imprint the look on his face her memory. Eventually they met at the end of the aisle.

He lifted her veil the couple joined hands.

(We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis. The couple have written vows to share with us today.) The minister said.

Lucas looked to Brooke and spoke.

(I find myself unsure of many things. Life and it's experiences shapes us. For me falling in love with you. Was the greatest decision I ever made. Because you have bought happiness, strength, peace, and continue to show me what unconditional love is. I promise to never let a day go by without you knowing how much I love, how safe and worthy you are of everything good. We are tied forever by today and every day afterwards. You are my life now.) Lucas said. Slipping the ring on her finger.

Brooke wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes as she spoke.

(When we fell in love. I was unsure of what I wanted and who I was. Throughout our relationship I found myself and know exactly what I want and who I am. You constantly show me what love, life, happiness, is supposed to be. I promise to cherish and protect the life we build together and do everything possible to make sure I show you nothing else matters but us. Loyalty, strength, and unconditional love. Are some of the few reasons why I know that you are my world. And I cannot wait to experience our someday.) Brooke said. Slipping the ring on his finger.

(By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife.)

(You may now kiss the bride.) The minister said.

Lucas took her in his arms.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the couple kissed. Eventually separating and started to make their way down the aisle.

...

The reception

Family, friends, music, laugher, sharing memories, dancing, and picture taking took place. The newly married couple shared their first dance.

The celebration went on for hours. Until the wee hours of the morning.

Brooke and Lucas were driven through the dark streets and star filled skies to their honeymoon destination.

...

1 year later

The honeymoon lasted two blissful weeks. The couple returned more in love, happy, and excited for their future in a way they had never been. Settling into married life was easier than the two ever imagined possible.

Jamie and Lydia were 5 now. In kindergarten. They were spoiled by their aunt Brooke and uncle Lucas the children spent time especially weekends with the couple often.

Lilly had recently celebrated her 16th birthday. She was now surrounded by a bigger group of friends then when she first arrived. She was now working at her mother's cafe part time. When she wasn't in school or hanging out with friends she was there. It was on of her favorite places in town you were in the middle of everything. Her closest and best friend was Sam Walker.

(Lucas you have no idea what it means to me that you are allowing me to be your assistant. I want a career as a writer just like you. And this experience is an amazing place to begin.) Sam said. Looking up at him.

(It's no problem. I read you're writing you're talented if this works out. We can possibly discuss a permanent position there is always room for new incoming writers at this company. ) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(I'll fill in the information you need me to then begin my other tasks.) Sam said.

Lucas left the room of his office and into the conference room for a scheduled meeting.

Sam logged in to his computer and began to look around at various files.

She clicked on the file labeled Eli Scott. Inside was pictures, his last entry about career day. And multiple photos of the family from the past.

Sam went into her email and attached a picture of Eli and a picture of Brooke, Lucas, and their son. Sending the documents straight to her mother 's email. The headline reading. _One missing Scott boy._

Carmen replied minutes later.

 _They gained and lost. In the end we will win._

...

 **author's note : Let me know you're thoughts.? Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Torn**

 **Chapter 35**

 _(Listen to Secrets by one republic.)_

Later on that day

(So what were the results of the ultrasound.?) Brooke asked. Looking over at her doctor.

(Everything looks alright. Did you have any questions for me.?) She asked. Looking to her patient.

(No I don't have questions. I'm just relieved that everything is okay.) Brooke said.

(Yeah I can see why. When you start having symptoms and are feeling off. It can be really concerning. Did you tell Lucas about your appointment today.?) She asked. Looking to Brooke.

(I didn't I wanted to hold off just in case something was wrong so I could digest it myself before revealing it to him. He worries.) Brooke said.

(What were you concerned about happening.?) The doctor asked.

(I thought I was pregnant. Now that I know I'm not it's a relief. Feeling that way makes me feel horrible because I know he wants kids. But he won't admit that to me. He knows that isn't what I see for our life and he's been so understanding and supportive of that decision. But I see him with our friends children he enjoys and looks forward to any time he spends with them. Then I feel wrong and guilty. For my choice. I feel selfish. And he's put me first in every way possible.)

(Yet the one thing he wants the most I'm denying him it.) Brooke said. Looking back at her doctor.

The woman put herself on Brooke's. (If this is because of your fertility issues we would make sure to monitor you and the child closely throughout the pregnancy and especially during the birth. Considering what took place last time. We would take every precaution possible.) The doctor said. Looking to her.

(There is comfort in that. But it's not why I don't want to have another baby. I don't want another of what happened with Eli. )

(I can't do it. Have another child just to lose them in one way or another. I would rather go without it then have it ripped away from me again.) Brooke said. As she got off the exam table and followed her doctor out of the room. Over to the front desk. Where she made an appointment.

...

Lilly smiled as she brought over the multiple plates of grilled cheese and soup. She then placed down large cups of milk two chocolate one plain.

(Thanks Lilly. I'm just getting the kids some lunch. Afterwards it's off to our house for a playdate. ) Rachel said. Smiling over at her son. Beside him was Jamie and Lydia.

(No problem aunt Rachel. Let me know if you need anything else.) Lilly said. As she walked over to the other tables checking in on her customers.

...

Sam left the office. Removing her idea. And climbed into the passenger seat of her boyfriend Jack's car.

He leaned over kissing her. She kissed him back.

He then started to drive while she messed with the radio.

Turning up the volume once she settled on a song.

The teens drove around town eventually arriving at Jack 's home.

Once they got inside she turned to him.

(I sent all the info to my mom. Lucas had no idea. He trusts me they all do especially Lilly. This is our biggest con yet. The more I get this family the easier it becomes to locate their weaknesses. For Lilly it's her dad Keith being killed by his own brother.)

(For Brooke and Lucas it starts and ends with Eli. Their one and only son. He was and is the loss they just can't get over. It began the downfall of their relationship and is the reason they will never have anymore children.)

(She blames herself he was shot on her watch. It's sad really how one person affected so many people.) Sam said.

(One lost boy. Access to his parents fame and fortune. You know what to do Sam. Solidify your place in that family. And do what needs to be done.) Jack said. Looking back at her.

...

(I know the plan we have ours and momma has hers. I gotta go now. I'm meeting Lilly.) Sam said. As she leaned over kissing him as she went out the front door.

Sam paused at the sight of a familiar face. (Rachel. How did you find me here.? More importantly what do you want.?) Sam asked. Shutting the door behind herself.

(Honestly I've been keeping my feelings to myself. Because it's clear Brooke, Lucas, and Lilly care about you. For me I've been suspicious of you. Because you're part in this friendship doesn't seem authentic. The Scott's are family to me and let me guarantee you it takes a liar to know one.)

(They have been nothing but kind and welcoming to you. Yet you're hiding something. I'm not going to allow you or anyone else to take advantage of them.) Rachel warned.

Sam looked back at her. (Are you back on drugs.? Do you need an intervention.?)

(You are no one to question me or my motives.) Sam said. Staring her up and down.

(You have a alot of nerve. Game on little girl. You're on my radar. Once I start digging you and your partners in crime will be exposed. Don't say I didn't warn you.) Rachel said. Turning as she walked away from her.

...


	36. Chapter 36

**Torn**

 **Chapter 36**

 _(Listen to Thinking out loud by Leslie Roy.)_

Mouth/Rachel's home

With Mouth off at work. I was responsible for the kids. The three of them. Were happily playing in Gregory 's bedroom. I took a seat in the living room and sat down. I opened my laptop. It was already open to the internet. I typed in _Samantha Walker_ and pressed send.

First off thing I noticed. She has no online accounts. Or really a footprint online at all. Which is odd for a teenager in today's world. But not concerning. After searching around and finding nothing I decided to type in Sam's mother's name and see if anything comes up.

I typed _Carmen Walker_ then pressed go. Instantly I was met with articles and interviews. This woman was very well known in the mental health field. There were various reviews from past and present patients it all seemed clean and presentable. Not giving me a bit of suspicion.

Which gave me an idea. I quickly took out my phone and called Haley and Nathan telling them to come over I had to leave now. Rachel thought to herself. As she left the room.

Sometime Later

( I heard you were the best and given how badly I messed up last time. I can't risk relapsing again.) Rachel said.

(Where do you think you're desire to use drugs stems from.?) Carmen asked.

Rachel looked back at her with a look of sadness.

(My parents are assholes. I almost died back in high school. And instead of visiting they sent flowers. Talk about emotionally distant.) Rachel said. Wiping away the false tears from her eyes.

(How did you find my office. ? I'm here to help you through this.)

(The disfunction in your youth is why you feel unworthy of your husband and son. Along with any happiness you may get in the future. With my guidance. And weekly sessions. You will get through this. You came to the right place.) Carmen said. Looking to her.

( I see that now would mind getting me some water and a snack. I'm going to need to keep my strength up. In order to get past the remainder of this session..?) Rachel asked. Looking to the woman.

(Sure. Nervousness is perfectly normal during the first few sessions. The more we talk the more comfortable you will feel with me.) Carmen said. As she left her office.

It was then that Rachel began to go through the woman's files. There were countless folders with various names. She found two that she grabbed both with the last name Scott on them. She quickly shut the door. Put the folders in her purse. And made her way out of the office.

Rachel went through the hallway and kept her composure.

(Hey what's going on.? Did you change your mind.?) Carmen asked. Carrying two water bottles. And two plates of cookies.

(Yeah I'm not ready to open up about all of this. I have your contact information.) Rachel said. As she headed out of the exit doors.

...

Once she got into her car she opened the folders. One had Lucas and Brooke 's names on it. The other had Eli 's name on it. She started her car and began to drive.

...

(Having lunch together is my favorite time of the week.) Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

(Mine too. It's quality time together. I always look forward too.) Brooke said.

(You know I've been thinking with everything Sam has been telling us maybe we could let her stay here with us. )

(I agree she should be around people who truly care about her.) (We have the space. When she and Lilly come over to hang out next time we'll talk to her about it.) Lucas said.

Hearing the sound of footsteps and calls to their names they looked up.

(Rachel what are you.?) Brooke began to ask.

(I'll explain later. Open these folders now!) Rachel said. With a sense of urgency.

Lucas took the folder with their name on it and opened it.

Brooke read Eli's name on the front of the folder. And opened it.

She found pictures, articles, and other things that didn't make sense.

...


	37. Chapter 37

**Torn**

 **Chapter 37**

 _(Listen to Street map by Athlete.)_

Brooke looked through the folder. Then handed it to Lucas.

(I don't understand Rach. What is all of this.? What does it mean.?) Brooke asked. Looking to her friend.

(I don't know. I'm leaving that up to you and Lucas to figure it out.)

(She's at her office. All I know is that she's hiding something. And Sam is in on it. I haven't trusted her from the start of the friendship with Lily. She's working with her mother. And Jack is right there along with her. Lilly has been her way into this family. Sam tugs on your emotional ties and makes you feel sympathy for her. That way you give her more access to your life. )

(I confronted her at Jack's house. She's not this innocent victim. Where's Lilly.?) Rachel asked.

(She's at Karen's. Her shift should be over soon.) Lucas said.

(Good I'll text her. And tell her to meet me here. I'm going to tell her what I know. Which is Sam can't be trusted. I'll stick around here. You two let me know happens.) Rachel said. Looking to them.

(Thank you for doing all of this.) Brooke said. She said. Leaning over hugging her.

Rachel hugged her back. (Of course we're family. I would do anything for either of you.)

(We'll keep posted. Try to keep Lilly here. Once you tell her what you know. She's going to be hurt and confused. I don't want her alone after that.) Lucas said.

(It's done. Now go expose Carmen. She's been hiding in plain sight this whole time.) Rachel said.

The couple left the home minutes later.

...

(What the hell is her problem! Why is she digging into our life!)

Carmen yelled into the phone.

(Damn it! Sammie. You had one objective. And you allowed that woman to see cracks in your cover. Now you listen to me. Start packing and get our passports. It's time to move again. I'll meet you at the airport.) Carmen said. Ending the call.

Carmen through down her phone in a fit of rage.

(Going somewhere Carmen.?) Brooke asked. Walking into the office.

(A last minute trip is all.) Carmen said.

(Cut the act we know that you, Sam, and Jack. Are working together.)

(The question is why do you have a file on our son.?)

(Before we began sessions with you. We had never met. Why are you doing this.? What did we ever do to you.?) Brooke asked.

(And why involve my sister.? And us.? What does this have to do with our son.?) Lucas asked.

(You know exactly what you've done. The two of you got my husband killed. My daughter lost her father. I lost the love of my life. And that's because of you three.) Carmen said. Her voice full of anger and bitterness.

(You are making no sense. We don't know your husband and has no part in his death.) Brooke said.

(That's where you're wrong he was killed in prison. His name was Xzavier. ) Carmen said. Looking to them.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other. With expressions of shock on their faces.

(What about Eli.? How is he involved.?) Lucas asked.

...


	38. Chapter 38

**Torn**

 **Chapter 38**

(Listen to empty room by Majorie Fair.)

Carmen looked up at them.

(He's dead. You saw him get shock Brooke. And the both of you watched him die. In order for our plan to work. Sam had to involve herself with your father. Through you're sister. It's a shame she's a lovely girl. But for Sam and I this is personal.)

(It's nothing more than that.) Carmen said. Looking to them.

(Eli is your greatest weaknesses. My husband did what Peyton couldn't. You and Peyton going back and forth. Your the reason you had to bury you're child. I don't know how you live with yourself. ) Carmen said.

Brooke walked over grabbing her with both hands.

(Shut up! You're lying!.) Brooke yelled.

Lucas stepped in. (We are not going anywhere. Until you start telling the truth. It's been years. We have gone through hell after losing our son. The door is locked.) Lucas said.

The sound of a cell phone ringing. Brought the couple's attention to Carmen.

(I'm answering my phone. It's my daughter.) Carmen said.

(Put it on speaker. We need to hear everything.) Brooke said.

Carmen out the phone on speaker.

(I'm still at home. I have everything ready but someone isn't wanting to leave. And I don't know what to do.) Sam said.

(Get into the car and head to the airport. We have to go.) Carmen said.

(I'm on the way home right now. We are getting out of this town.) Carmen said. As she ended the call.

(This conversation is over. I'm needed at home. So if you would excuse me.) Carmen said. Getting up from her chair.

(We don't mind at all. Because we're going with you.) Brooke said.

...

Sometime Later

Carmen went through the door of her home.

Sam walked over to her mother with a look of relief.

(Why are you two here.?) Sam asked. Looking to Brooke and Lucas.

(We know everything the involvement of you, Jack, and you're mother.) Brooke said.

(Great. So you know we're leaving town. Tell Lilly I'm sorry. But my father was killed because of the two of you. We had every right to seek revenge.) Sam said.

(The bags are in the car. There is only one small problem.) Sam said. Looking to her mother.

The sound of a bedroom door opened and footsteps caught the couple's attention.

(Momma I can't leave without having my waffles. Cinnamon, with a lot of syrup. Sammie said. We didn't have time for that. I don't want to leave Tree Hill. I love it here.) The voice said.

(We'll get waffles on the way baby. We have to go.) Carmen said.

Brooke felt tears well up in her eyes.

Lucas took a hold of her hand. If he wasn't seeing it for himself he wouldn't believe it.

Eli was alive. And standing in front of them.

The boy looked to them. His eyes locked.

(Who are you two.? Momma didn't tell me she bringing friends on our trip.) The boy said. Looking to them.

Brooke felt her heart shatter inside her chest. He didn't remember them.

...


	39. Chapter 39

**Torn**

 **Chapter 39**

Hours Later

I woke up with my heart racing. Covered in sweat. Looking to the side of me. Lucas was there sleeping soundly. We had spent hours talking. Rachel had been right. Carmen was seeking revenge. Using Sam and Jack as her greatest pawns. Sam's hurt over losing her father. Growing up with Carmen and Xzavier as parents. She felt sympathy for the girl. But knew in the end Sam had chosen to go along with her mother's plan. And Jack had no one so it wasn't a surprise that he just went along with whatever they said and did. The three of them ending up leaving Tree Hill.

It was a dream. The idea of Eli being alive haunted me. It made the reality of his death re open all over again. I began becoming inflicted with these dreams once I left the hospital. In the end it was all wishful thinking.

Eli was gone just when I thought I was making peace with his death. I have this dream and it leaves me shaken. I look to Lucas.

Leaning over placing a kiss on his cheek. As I quietly got out of bed.

I put on my on my my keys. And headed out the front door of our bedroom.

...

It was the middle of the night. Feeling the cool night air on my face was refreshing.

Driving around town was helped me clear my head. The radio playing softly in the background.

Somehow I found my way in front of a house. I loved.

I got out the car and walked up the stairs.

I knocked on the door once then twice.

The front door opened in front of me minutes later.

(Brooke. What can I do for you.?) Victoria asked. Looking to her daughter.

(I was just driving around I ended up here. I couldn't sleep.)

(I'm sure your busy I'm going to go.) Brooke said. Turning her gaze from her mother.

(I'm not busy. I think you showed up here. Because you wanted to talk or didn't want to be alone. We can talk if you want.?) Victoria suggested.

Brooke took a breath. And walked inside the home.

Victoria shut the door her.

Victoria walked beside her out of the entryway and into the living room.

They sat down beside each other.

Brooke looked around the room. Her childhood home hadn't changed at all. She found some comfort in that.

(What do you want to talk about.?) Victoria asked.

(Why was it so easy for you to choose everything over being a mother to me.? And maybe how you were is who I'm becoming. I'm not supposed to be a mother life has shown me with the biggest example possible. ) Brooke confessed.

Victoria put her hand on Brooke's.

(I was selfish, distant, and terrified. Terrified because I loved you so much. I thought by giving you space I could guarantee that I wouldn't be able to make the same mistakes my mom did in the end. We ended up having no relationship which is on me. It was my job to put you first. And put aside my pride. I was never able to do that.)

(If anyone failed someone it's me who failed you. And for that I am more sorry than I can ever express.)

(We are different in that way. You are meant to be a mother. At some point you need to stop punishing yourself for a situation you had no control over. I've never seen a man so in love and dedicated then Lucas is with you. And I never met Eli. But I know he loved you as much as a child could and you not allowing yourself to be happy and have a new chance at growing your family would break his heart.) Victoria said. Looking to her daughter.

Brooke wiped her eyes. Looking back at her.

(Mom.) Brooke said. Her voice breaking with emotion.

Victoria wrapped her arms around her daughter in a hug.

...


	40. Chapter 40

**Torn**

 **Chapter 40**

 _I went home after spending awhile at my mother's house. It was as if there was this shift between us. While i eventually pulled myself together after my emotional breakdown. She took of care of me. We watched one of my favorite movies that happened to come on at the time after that was over hours later. She made breakfast for us. It was all so nostalgic and comforting. Reminding me of the rare moments in my childhood. That my mother wasn't consumed with work and she would let me stay home from school. Then we would spend almost the whole day together. Those days were few. But in this moment I just wanted to cling to it. Unsure of how long this would last._

Days Later

 _(Listen to Wings by Birdy.)_

Lucas looked over at me as quickly gazed in his direction. While I focused on driving. We passed the leaving Tree Hill sign.

(Where are we going.? I'm all for a surprise trip I'm just curious as to what brought this on.?) Lucas asked.

I smiled over at him.

(We have needed a getaway like this for so long. Rachel has the store taken care of. You have no deadlines for your writing due anytime soon. So this is the perfect time.) I said. Looking back at him.

We had spent almost 30 minutes loading up the car with our luggage.

He took a hold of my hand lifted it and placed a kiss on it.

(Your right these next few days are going to be the quality time we have been wanting for months. Plus you have been so much happier lately I support anything that made this happen.) Lucas said.

Brooke smiled up back at him.

(This weekend is going to be full of happiness and love. Just you wait.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

...

Eventually the couple arrived at their intended destination.

The sky was blue and cloudless. The sun shined brightly. There was endless miles of sand and blue cool water.

Brooke parked the car and turned to Lucas.

(The beach house. Where we spent some of our happiest memories together. This weekend will add to those memories.) Brooke said. Leaning over placing a kiss on his lips. Lucas unlocked the doors and took a hold of Brooke's hand as they got out of the car.

The couple got out their luggage and entered the house.

...

After settling back into their vacation home. The couple changed into more comfortable clothing. Went down to the outdoor dining area. Ate lunch and enjoyed the view of the water, sky, along with the warmth of the sun. And the privacy of being with each other. Without having to be burdened by prying eyes.

Brooke leaned over kissing him.

(Having alone time together. Isn't the only idea I had in mind. For these next few days.) She said. Taking his hand.

As she led him back into the house.

The two walked up the stairs went through the hallway.

Brooke opened the door to their bedroom. And walked inside with Lucas beside her.

She shut and locked the door behind him.

(You've been patient, understanding, and loving. I don't think it's possible for me to be anymore in love with you then I am right now. )

(Then I'll wake up in the morning and find myself falling in love all over again.) Brooke said. Locking eyes with him.

Lucas smiled taking her hands in his. She took her in his arms and leaned over kissing her.

Eventually the two separated. ( I'm in love with you too Brooke. My best friend and soul mate.) He said. Looking back at her.

(A few days ago in preparation this trip. I did something without telling you. Because I wanted to keep it a surprise. This is a decision I made with a clear mind and a full heart of love. I stopped taking my birth control. Because I'm ready now. To have a baby. )

(We've hurt, be broken, and healed. Throughout it all our love for each other has never left. You and me have held ourselves back. Me especially when it comes to adding to our family. What do you think.?) Brooke asked. Smiling up at him.

Lucas leaned over kissing her. She kissed him back.

He gazed into her her eyes. (There is nothing I want more than to have a baby with you. The woman who gives my life meaning. My wife.) He said. Looking back at her.

He leaned over kissing her. She kissed him back.

He wrapped her in his arms. She pulled him closer to her.

He began to undress her. Taking her out of the blouse she was wearing.

She took off his shirt. Pulling him closer to her. Needing to feel his skin on hers.

He laid her down on the bed. And began placing kisses all over her body.

Brooke started removing the remaining layers between them.

Lucas reconnected their lips. There was no longer space between them.

They had given themselves to each other in every way.

Every kiss and touch expressed the love, connection, and passion they shared with each other.

The remaining brokenness inside themselves was healed with the unconditional love of each other.

..

 **Author's note :Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Torn**

 **Chapter 41**

Hours Later

The aroma of food went throughout the whole room. The couple had re emerged from the love and safety of their bedroom. And were now in the process of making dinner with each other. Just a simple meal for two.

Lucas put the two dishes of spaghetti meatballs and garlic bread on the table. While Brooke put down the tall glasses and filled them with juice.

She sat down across from him. Lucas sat down and looked back at her.

(You look really happy. This was a nice idea. Dinner here with the two of us.) Lucas said.

(You're happy too and I love that. This made the most sense. Cooking together is a bonding experience we don't get to do nearly enough. This meal looks delicious. You know you could of gotten wine if you wanted. You didn't have to stick to juice because of me.) Brooke said. Looking to him.

(I know but we're in this together. If you can't drink because you're pregnant I won't either. I will be catering to you in every way during this pregnancy. It's going to be different this time you'll see.) Lucas said. Attempting to reassure her.

Brooke placed her hand on her stomach. ( I'm going to use your hope and hold on tightly to it. I want to be pregnant so badly. For us to have this second chance. I can't wait to officially have news to share. In the meantime we just need to think positively.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

The couple ate and enjoyed this time together. Eventually the meal ended then Lucas and Brooke ended up in the living room in front of the fireplace. Brooke laid in his arms. Lucas held her securely.

...

Weeks Later

The couple decided to keep their plans for expanding a family to themselves. Especially since there was nothing to tell. They went back to their daily lives between work and their outings with family and friends.

I was on my lunch break unable to eat anything because of how sick and sensitive to smells I had been for the past few days. I told Rachel I was leaving the store but would be back later.

She assured me it was no problem. And that she would take over until I returned. I took it upon myself to leave and drove over to the nearest drug store I could find. I bought a pregnancy test and went back home.

Once I got home I went straight to our room. And took the test.

I told Lucas about my recent symptoms and the test I bought. He waited with me in our room.

(Luke what if its negative and we're getting our hopes up just to be disappointed.?) I questioned. Looking to him.

He took me in his arms. Holding me securely.

(This will happen for us. I know it.) He said.

His words reassuring me. As we seperated. I walked back over to the bathroom. And looked down at the pregnancy test.

My heart jumping into my throat. I looked up at him.

(Its positive I'm pregnant!) I said. Tears falling from my eyes.

He walked over to me. He leaned over kissing me. I kissed him back.

We embraced finding happiness, peace, and joy. In the wake of our new reality.

...


	42. Chapter 42

**Torn**

 **Chapter 42**

Days Later

Lucas and I have been in this state of shock and disbelief. A cocoon of bliss. We decided to hold off telling anyone until made an appointment with the doctor to find out how far along I was and to make sure everything was healthy.

Which is why we were here today after waiting thirty minutes watching other couples come in and leave the office. We were at last in the doctor's room.

Lucas was by my side holding my hand as we watched the monitor.

( You are indeed pregnant. Exactly 8 weeks along. If you would like to hear the heartbeat. Just let me know. Do you have any questions or concerns for me.?) The doctor said. Looking to the couple.

(Not really concerns but a question. Unlike my first pregnancy. I'm way more nauseous and aware of smells. My senses are extremely heightened and I would just like to know why that could be happening.?) Brooke asked. Looking back at the doctor.

(That usually happens if there is more then one baby. Let's see if that's the case. Would you like to hear the heartbeat.?) The doctor asked.

The couple smiled at each other. (Yes we would.) Brooke said.

And with that a familiar sound filled the room.

Tears of joy fell from Brooke 's eyes.

Lucas looked on in amazement. Then leaned over placing a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back.

(The heightened symptoms were a side affect that will in time lessen.)

(Congratulations you two. You're having twins. The heartbeats are strong and healthy. I'm truly happy for the two of you.) The doctor said. With a bright smile on her face.

...

 **Author's note : This story is going to be coming to an end. I'm going to create an epilogue. Let me know what you think the genders of the babies will be. Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Torn**

 **Epilogue**

Years later

Family photos covered the walls. There were various memories that took place in this home. Brooke 's clothing company expanded into not only Clothes over bros but Baby Brooke. Which was now a just as successful clothing line.

Lucas 's success from the Comet continued to this day. But his second and third book. Gave the fans the happiness and joy they had hoped for in regards to the characters. That final book ended the Comet series. Book books went to the top of the best sellers list. And surprisingly enough it gave Lucas some sense of closure with Eli 's death.

Brooke and Lucas 's days were filled in every capacity with the raising of their children. The twins were now 5 years old. Their daughter was named Hope Karen Scott. She was a mini Brooke. Dark hair, brown eyes, strong, with a big heart. She loved fashion and cheerleading. Then there was their son Cole Eli Scott. He looked like Lucas. Blond hair, blue eyes, a love of reading and basketball.

Brooke and Lucas were joyful and grateful for every day with each other and their kids. They knew how fragile life was took none of it for granted. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
